


Слепая зона

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drama, M/M, Mystery, Out of Character, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: В чёрном-чёрном городе, на чёрной-чёрной улице, чёрной-чёрной ночью Куроо встречает Кенму, друга детства, с которым давно не выходил на связь. Самое время, потому как город, может быть, и не очень чёрный, но всё быстрее таким становится. Самоубийства, убийства, тоска, злость и отчаяние - среди всего этого обязательно нужен тот, кто подарит хоть немного тепла и света. Ведь пока у тебя есть смысл, ты сможешь держаться, даже если всё вокруг выворачивается наизнанку.





	Слепая зона

**Author's Note:**

> Fool's Garden - Who Are You

— Ещё один, — Бокуто безрадостно помахал в воздухе папкой, входя в кабинет. 

— Ещё? — поднял брови Куроо. 

— Угу.

Бокуто кинул папку себе на стол, обошёл его и плюхнулся в кресло. 

— Сезон у них, что ли? — хмуро пошутил Куроо. — Осень, мрак, все дела… 

Это было уже третье самоубийство за последние две недели. От такой частоты становилось не по себе. В конце концов, их город был не таким уж и большим, чтобы подобное считалось рядовым событием. 

— Сезон не сезон, а мне их оформлять, знаешь ли, — Бокуто поморщился. — Радость большая. Вот зачем они это делают, Куроо? 

— Зачем самоубиваются? Или зачем отдают документы именно тебе?

Бокуто посмотрел на Куроо глазами, полными печали и недовольства. 

— По первому — а я знаю? Уж не от хорошей жизни явно. А по второму — ну, тебе повезло один раз, а дальше уж просто начальство решило не разбрасывать, видимо. 

— У меня от них аппетит пропадает, — пожаловался Бокуто со вздохом. — Куроо, может ты?.. 

— Нет. 

— Ну пожалуйста! Я тебе отдам завтра свой пончик.

Куроо фыркнул.

— Какая щедрость! Целый пончик.

— Обед? — с надеждой поднял брови Бокуто.

— Слушай, да ты быстрее сам всё оформишь, чем меня сторгуешь. И вообще, у меня дел полно, — Куроо перестал играть с шариком мятой бумаги и, спустив ноги со стола, демонстративно пододвинул кресло ближе к компьютеру. 

Он блефовал: за обед и, возможно, порцию выпивки он вполне мог бы согласиться. Но возиться с самоубийством не хотелось, тут он Бокуто понимал. Да и работа действительно была, от Куроо ждали отчёта по вчерашней краже. 

— А если… — начал было никогда так просто не сдававшийся Бокуто, но его прервала открывшаяся дверь. 

На пороге появилась Шимизу. Она не стала заходить, коротко кивнула Куроо и сразу повернулась к Бокуто. 

— Вас зовёт Некомата-сан, — сказала она. — Новое дело, вы нужны на выезде. 

— Да?! — Бокуто с готовностью подскочил. — Уже иду! А что случилось? 

— Убийство, — ответила Шимизу, повернулась и ушла. 

— Огооо! — Бокуто аж раздулся, впечатлённый. — Ого, Куроо, ты слышал? Акааши! — закричал он в оставшуюся приоткрытой дверь. — Акааши, собирайся, мы едем!

Куроо сморщился и показательно потёр пострадавшее от крика ухо, но жест остался полностью незамеченным. 

— Куроо, ну сделаешь, ладно? — спросил Бокуто и бросил папку с самоубийством ему на стол, другой рукой подхватывая куртку, блокнот и рацию. 

— Эээ! — возмутился Куроо уже в спину Бокуто. 

— С меня что-нибудь! — крикнул Бокуто, выскакивая за дверь, и был таков. 

Из общего офиса ещё несколько секунд доносился его голос, а потом и тот исчез.

Куроо посмотрел на папку. Приоткрыл, наткнулся на фотографию, дёрнул углом рта, и закрыл папку обратно. 

— Ага, щас, — проворчал он. — От такого и у меня аппетит пропадёт. Обойдёшься.

Покойник прыгнул под поезд, так что в мешок его потом упаковывали по частям. Понятно, почему Бокуто так хотел избавиться от этого дела. Куроо подцепил папку двумя пальцами, как что-то противное, и перебросил её обратно на стол Бокуто. Лучше уж он займётся унылым отчётом по краже.

Бокуто ввалился обратно в офис несколькими часами позже, мрачный и встрепанный больше обычного. 

— Как твоё новое расследование? — спросил Куроо. 

— Хуйня, — коротко ответил Бокуто. 

— Ого, — Куроо даже выпрямился в кресле. Бокуто не так уж часто использовал крепкие словечки. — Всё так плохо? 

— Скажи, меня здесь ненавидят, да, Куроо? — Бокуто смотрел глазами побитой собаки. 

— Да в чём дело-то? 

— Не просто убийство. Двойное убийство. Бытовуха. Муж и жена, поссорились, похватались за ножи… Несколько колото-резаных у каждого, он умер на месте, она — по дороге в больницу… Осталось двое детей. Лучше бы я то самоубийство остался оформлять, — горько закончил Бокуто и махнул рукой. 

— Нихера себе, — потрясённо выдохнул Куроо.

Пока расстроенный Бокуто медленно стягивал с себя куртку, Куроо украдкой потянулся к его столу и забрал папку самоубийцы себе. Сейчас не лучшее время было вставать в позу.

— Пиздец, — Бокуто мешком рухнул в кресло и уронил голову на стол. 

— Да уж.

Внутри стало неприятно тяжело от подобных вестей. Давно у них не бывало столько происшествий разом, да ещё и таких серьёзных. И вообще работы в последнее время подвалило, осознал Куроо. Какая-то чёрная полоса начинала вырисовываться. Хорошо хоть с паранормами у них здесь проблем не было. А то недавно, например, по телевизору показывали, как в другом городе ловили пирокинетика — так он несколько кварталов пожег, прежде чем его схватили. Страшно подумать, что бы такой мог в их мелком городишке устроить. 

Но даже случившуюся простую бытовуху хотелось запить, и чем-нибудь покрепче — такой она была гадкой. А ведь Куроо даже трупов не видел… Он сочувственно посмотрел на Бокуто: тому выпивка явно нужна была гораздо больше. Правда, с ней придётся потерпеть до конца рабочего дня. 

Дверь их маленького закутка снова открылась, и вошёл Акааши. 

— Вы просили кофе, Бокуто-сан, — сказал он и поставил на стол Бокуто дымящийся стаканчик.

Бокуто со стоном приподнял голову. 

— Акааши… За что они так, Акааши? — вопросил он и потянулся за кофе.

Вместо ответа Акааши вытащил папку, которую держал до того подмышкой. 

— Надо оформить документы, Бокуто-сан, — голос у него был почти извиняющийся.

Бокуто сник ещё больше. 

— Ладно… давай сюда. 

Он забрал папку и положил себе. Акааши сделал было движение, словно хотел до Бокуто дотронуться, но всё же не стал. Куроо отстранённо пожалел, что сейчас совсем не подходящий момент для «Ага!» и всего последующего. 

— А пойдёмте пить! — сказал он вместо этого. — Вот как смена закончится, так сразу и пойдём. По-моему, нам всем это не помешает. 

Что самое удивительное, согласился даже Акааши.

Они просидели в баре почти до полуночи, и Бокуто вполне ожидаемо налакался в дрова, успел и порыдать на плече у Акааши, и чуть не облевать ботинки Куроо, когда они вместе грузили его в такси. 

— Спасибо, Куроо-сан, — сказал Акааши, усаживаясь рядом с Бокуто на сиденье. 

— Да не за что, — отмахнулся тот.

Машина мигнула фарами и исчезла в темноте, а Куроо поплелся домой пешком. Улицы в этот час были тихими и пустынными и, наверное, Куроо просто казалось после навалившегося в последнее время, но всё вокруг словно бы излучало тревогу. Куроо был подавлен, устал и думал только о том, чтобы прийти и завалиться в кровать. Хотя бы до утра он не будет иметь никаких дел ни с убийствами, ни с самоубийствами — если, конечно, они не настигнут его и во сне. 

Смотрел Куроо по большей части себе под ноги, и на человека, сидевшего на поребрике под тусклым фонарём, поначалу не обратил внимания. Однако то ли краем глаза он всё же успел что-то зацепить, то ли сыграла роль профессиональная подозрительность, но несколько шагов спустя Куроо замедлился, а потом и вовсе остановился. Обернулся и посмотрел на того, кого миновал. Это был молодой парень с осветленными волосами, достающими почти до плеч и свешивающимися на лицо. Он горбился, глядя в игровую приставку, которую держал в руках, и время от времени нажимал кнопки. От приставки доносилась приглушённая музыка и звуки ударов. 

Что-то в фигуре парня показалось Куроо знакомым, и это цепляло, не давало просто развернуться и уйти. 

— Эй! — позвал Куроо.

Парень вздрогнул, но не поднял головы, только на кнопки давить перестал. 

— Эй, я к тебе обращаюсь! — Куроо шагнул обратно. — Ты чего здесь сидишь, потерялся, что ли?

Парень мотнул головой. 

— Нет, — едва слышно ответил он. 

— А посмотреть на человека не хочешь, когда с ним разговариваешь? Я, между прочим, офицер полиции, и…

Парень поднял голову, и Куроо осекся. 

— Кенма? 

На Куроо смотрело знакомое лицо, заметно повзрослевшее за те годы, что они с Кенмой не виделись, и немного странно смотревшееся в обрамлении светлых, а не чёрных волос. 

— Куро? — Кенма тоже выглядел удивлённым. 

— Ого! Ты какими судьбами? — улыбнулся Куроо. 

Он почувствовал, как изнутри поднимается волна тёплой радости. С Кенмой они были очень дружны в детстве и подростками, даже несмотря на казавшуюся тогда довольно внушительной разницу в три года. Они жили в то время в соседних домах и познакомились благодаря дружбе родителей. Сошлись на том, что обе семьи переехали недавно, и что Куроо, что Кенма чувствовали себя чужими в компании местных. Друг с другом было проще, особенно когда нашлись общие увлечения. Они проводили много времени вместе, пока Куроо не отправился учиться в полицейскую школу и не переехал в общежитие. Конечно, они продолжали встречаться на каникулах и переписываться, но потом Кенма уехал учиться в институт, потом Куроо пошёл работать и снова переехал, уже в другой город, потом были пара разбитых телефонов с полностью угробленными контактами и вся та гадость, что называется взрослой жизнью… Короче, не виделись они и правда давненько. И только сейчас, так внезапно встретив Кенму посреди осенней ночи, Куроо понял, что скучал. 

Он протянул Кенме руку и, когда тот, немного помедлив, ухватился за неё, помог ему встать на ноги. 

— Ну так что ты здесь делаешь один посреди ночи? 

— Да так… — Кенма повёл плечами. — Проездом, — он отвёл взгляд.

Куроо всё ещё был выше него. А Кенма всё ещё играл в игры. Это немного умиляло. 

— А что на улице сидишь? Ждёшь кого? 

— Нет.

Кенма как будто смущался, смотрел то в сторону, то снова на Куроо, то опять куда-то. Мялся на месте. 

— Не нашёл отель? Ты вообще где остановился?

Кенма наконец посмотрел на него прямо. 

— Куро, твоя работа плохо на тебя влияет. Ты начинаешь допрашивать всех подряд.

Куроо приоткрыл рот, потом заметил притаившуюся в уголках рта Кенмы улыбку и облегчённо фыркнул. 

— Чёрт, прости. Профдеформация, и правда. 

Они немного помолчали. Кенма вновь смотрел в тёмную даль улицы. 

— Я рад тебя видеть, — с искренней теплотой сказал Куроо.

Кенма покосился на него. 

— Да. Я тебя тоже.

Куроо взлохматил волосы на затылке. 

— Знаешь, если тебе некогда, если я мешаю, я свалю, конечно. Но на самом деле я бы очень хотел пообщаться. Сто лет с тобой не зависал, — он коснулся плеча Кенмы.

Кенма чуть вздрогнул, лицо его на мгновение стало странно растерянным. Куроо успел заметить непонятную тоску в его глазах, прежде чем Кенма вновь отвел взгляд. 

— Да, я… я тоже… — пластик приставки чуть скрипнул, так Кенма его сжал. — Но… 

Он умолк, так и не договорив. Такое поведение настораживало.

— Слушай, если что-то случилось, если нужна помощь… — нахмурившись, сказал Куроо, и чуть сжал его плечо в поддержку своих слов.

— Нет… — Кенма будто бы сжался. Ему явно было очень неуютно. — Куро, пожалуйста…

«… пожалуйста, не дави на меня». Что ж, Куроо не станет. Ему вовсе не нужно было знать, что именно произошло, чтобы протянуть Кенме руку помощи. Достаточно было видеть, что тот в ней нуждается. Но вот хотел ли Кенма эту помощь принять?

Куроо вздохнул. 

— Так мне уйти?

Кенма медлил с ответом. Куроо подождал минуты две, не меньше. Потом убрал руку с его плеча и отступил. 

— Ладно, — Куроо засунул руки в карманы. Он чувствовал себя дураком. Причём, назойливым дураком. Настроение, только что приподнявшееся, стремительно покатилось вниз. — Тогда бывай… Если передумаешь, я во втором участке работаю. Может, телефон хоть дашь? У меня всё потеряно.

Кенма даже не пошевелился. Вот же ж. Но, правда, не трясти же его было, как подозреваемого. Куроо очень не хотелось расставаться вот так, причём едва встретившись, однако, похоже, не было выхода. Он повернулся, сглотнул горечь на языке, и уже сделал было шаг прочь, когда услышал у себя за спиной: 

— Куро… 

В голосе Кенмы отчётливо звучало отчаяние.

Куроо остановился, шумно вздохнул, затем развернулся и решительно шагнул обратно. Сгреб Кенму рукой за плечи. 

— Значит, так. Я не знаю, что у тебя за херня, но мы сейчас пойдём ко мне домой — пить, есть, да хоть спать, что захочешь — и я не желаю слышать никаких возражений. Раз уж ты никого не ждёшь и никуда не спешишь.

Кенма несколько секунд смотрел на него круглыми от изумления глазами, а затем опустил ресницы — как показалось Куроо, с облегчением. 

— Хорошо. 

— Вот и отличненько, — и Куроо потянул Кенму за собой. 

Они так и шли некоторое время, почти обнявшись. Потом Куроо решил, что, несмотря на поздний час, поесть всё же будет неплохо, и достал телефон, чтобы заказать доставку. 

— Тебе потом в отель надо? — спросил он у Кенмы. — А то переночевал бы у меня. И дай свой номер, правда. 

— Я… не останавливался в отеле. И у меня нет сейчас телефона, — Кенма усиленно разглядывал асфальт под ногами.

Куроо изумлённо вскинул брови.

— То есть? А где?.. — Куроо оглядел Кенму сверху до низу. — Ты без вещей, что ли? Совсем? Но как?..

Кенма неловко пожал плечами. Куроо подождал немного, но никаких разъяснений не дождался. 

— Чёрт возьми, ну ты даёшь! Ночевать на улице собирался, что ли? 

Но Кенма уже забрался обратно в свою раковину молчания. Пришлось отступить и отложить разговор на неопределенное время. Если Кенма без отеля, вещей и телефона, то, скорее всего, и без денег тоже, а это значит — без ужина.

Кенма выглядел уставшим и измотанным, поэтому после еды Куроо сразу постелил ему на диване, где Кенма мгновенно и отрубился. Сам Куроо составил было грязную посуду в раковину на кухне, но потом махнул рукой и тоже ушёл спать. Ночь была не бесконечна, а завтра снова надо было на работу.

Утро началось с кофе, который Куроо, как обычно, сварил практически наощупь. Он слишком поздно вспомнил, что Кенма кофе не пьёт, но не выливать же было. Однако Кенма чашку взял, обхватил обеими руками и уставился внутрь, а потом даже отхлебнул чуть-чуть. 

— Спасибо.

Куроо промычал в ответ невнятное «не за что» прямо сквозь бутерброд, который жевал. За окном серело сумрачное осеннее утро, наверняка холодное, но это не портило настроение, как было ещё вчера. 

— Мне на работу сейчас, — сказал Куроо.

Сидевший за столом Кенма вздрогнул и стрельнул в него коротким взглядом, затем опустил голову. 

— Да, я понимаю. Я пойду сейчас… 

— Нет, — Куроо тряхнул головой и потёр лицо. — Я не к тому. Оставайся. Можешь вообще у меня жить. Если хочешь, конечно. 

Сам Куроо очень хотел бы, чтобы Кенма остался.

Кенма помотал головой. 

— Не хочу жить за чужой счёт. 

— Да брось! — отмёл это возражение Куроо. — Рассматривай это как обычное приглашение в гости. И потом, куда ты пойдёшь?

Кенма помолчал немного. 

— Ладно… — он оглянулся неуверенно. — Ненадолго, может… Я мог бы, наверное, делать что-то по дому. В благодарность. 

— О, неужели у меня появится своя хозяюшка? — усмехнулся Куроо.

Кенма нахмурился. 

— Вот теперь мне уже меньше хочется быть благодарным.

Куроо рассмеялся. Это было уже гораздо лучше, а то Кенма казался каким-то совсем пришибленным, Куроо его даже в детстве таким не помнил. 

— Давай. Посидим потом, поговорим за жизнь. Я закажу что-нибудь, как с работы пойду. Или ты закажи. Оставить тебе карточку?

Возможно, Куроо немного заносило, но желание, чтобы Кенма остался, зудело внутри слишком сильно. Куроо очень долго не видел никого из «своих». И если не Кенму, то кого ещё он сможет расспросить, как там всё дома, откуда сам Куроо давно уехал? Родители переехали опять, но он даже недели не прожил у них на новом месте, и потому продолжал считать родным город, в котором вырос. 

— Нет, — Кенма качнул головой. — Лучше ты сам. Хорошо, я… я останусь. 

— Здорово, — Куроо просиял. Потом взглянул на часы: пора было собираться. — Бери, пользуйся всем свободно. Ладно, я побежал. 

На улице и правда было зябко, поздняя осень давала о себе знать. Прохожие хмуро спешили по своим делам, кутаясь в шарфы. Атмосфера в городе как-то не радовала. Куроо подумал, что это люди ещё не знают всего того, что знает по работе он… Впрочем, репортёры с тем же убийством могли уже и подсуетиться. Он опять пропустил утренние новости. 

В участке тоже было мрачновато, и Куроо с неудовольствием ощутил, как его настроение также начинает стремиться к общему знаменателю.

— Прикинь, встретил вчера друга дет… — начал было Куроо, входя в их с Бокуто кабинет, но его прервало исполненное боли шипение. 

— Куроо, заткнись, — прошептал Бокуто. 

Он лежал головой на столе и явно невероятно страдал. 

— Разве Акааши тебе не дал таблеток? — понизил голос Куроо. 

— Без них было ещё хуже. Я вообще думал, не доползу сегодня…

Наверное, ему и не стоило, но ни капитан Некомата, ни лейтенант Укай не обрадовались бы такой самоволке, особенно когда Бокуто назначили разбираться с убийством. Пусть расследовать там было особо нечего, но бумажной работы оставалось ещё достаточно. 

В общем зале послышалось шевеление, и Бокуто болезненно сморщился.

— Скажи на летучке, что я не могу. Очень занят. Но всё слышу. Или ты мне передашь. Иначе я там ещё сблюю на кого-нибудь, и будет совсем дерьмово.

Куроо покачал головой. 

— Скажу Акааши, чтобы он в следующий раз лучше бдил, тебе нельзя столько пить. Я же говорил, что последние два стакана были лишние. 

— Друг, — сказал Бокуто и умолк, закрыв глаза.

Куроо скинул верхнюю одежду, подхватил со стола пару папок и вышел обратно в общий зал.

Народ уже собрался в той части помещения, где была доска. Укай стоял рядом с ней и перебирал стопку бумаг, мрачно хмурясь. К нему подошла Шимизу и тихо что-то проговорила. Укай нахмурился ещё сильнее. 

— Да, я понял, — отрывисто сказал он.

Куроо кивнул Сарукую и Коми, подцепил себе стул и устроился рядом с Акааши и Широфуку. У стены негромко переговаривались и о чём-то спорили, то и дело пихая друг друга, двое стажёров. Мелкому рыжему — Хинате, кажется — доставалось больше. 

— Почти все в сборе, я вижу? — спросил Укай, окидывая присутствующих цепким взглядом. — А где?.. — он посмотрел в сторону кабинета, в котором остался умирать от похмелья Бокуто.

Куроо изобразил пантомиму большой занятости, но мог бы не стараться. 

— Просто замечательно, — Укай поморщился. — Чтоб к обеду был в строю, — он по очереди посмотрел на Куроо и Акааши.

Куроо бы возмутился, если бы сам не был тем, кто вчера предложил пойти пить. И какого чёрта Укай такой догадливый? Мог бы, как человек, хоть сделать вид, что поверил.

— Значит, так, — Укай обращался теперь ко всем. — Думаю, вы уже в курсе про вчерашнее убийство? Прошедшей ночью мы едва не получили ещё одно: драка с поножовщиной возле северной заправки. Трое в больнице, когда оправятся — перейдут на наше попечение. Сарукуй, Коми, можете готовиться принять счастье. Ещё у нас есть ограбление — это тебе, Куроо, и заявление о пропаже человека — это тебе, Широфуку. Также, в связи с обострившейся ситуацией в городе, решено было увеличить количество патрулей, так что, ребятки, гулять вы теперь будете значительно больше. Мы не знаем, с чем связан подъём уровня дерьма, но будем надеяться, что это временное, — Укай поддернул завязку на волосах, складка между его бровей так и не разгладилась. — У меня всё. Те, кому не надо отчитываться, могут идти заниматься делами. Акааши, бери пока этих гавриков, — кивком указал он на стажёров. — Сегодня они на тебе. 

— Принято, — Акааши кивнул в ответ. 

Все задвигались, расходясь по местам. Куроо дождался своей очереди, сдал дела, с которыми закончил вчера, и получил на руки новое. Когда он вернулся в их с Бокуто закуток, Бокуто спал лицом в стол. Наверное, и к лучшему: так у него было больше шансов быстрее прийти в дееспособное состояние. 

Куроо открыл свою папку, пролистнул распечатки туда-сюда. Работать не хотелось. Потерпевший, он же единственный, похоже, свидетель, неблагополучный район, ночь, похищенные бумажник и телефон. Ни явных улик, ни описания нападавшего. Смазанные отпечатки, толку от которых никакого… Пахло висяком. Проклятье, если бы в городе было больше камер!

Куроо успел забить в компьютер всё, что надо, затребовать и отсмотреть записи с двух камер неподалёку от места преступления (безрезультатно), а также созвониться с потерпевшим, чтобы договориться о ещё одной беседе, когда Бокуто снова зашевелился и застонал. 

— Твою ж… Я отрубился, да? — он поднял голову со стола и теперь осоловело хлопал глазами. 

— Ещё как, храпел на весь офис, — сказал Куроо. — Добро пожаловать обратно в мир живых.

— Чёрт, мне бы кофе… — Бокуто с тоской посмотрел на дверь, потом на свой телефон. 

— Можешь не рассчитывать, — сказал Куроо. — Акааши уехал патрулировать. Вместе со стажерами, потому что ты был бесполезным куском того, чего не надо. Научись останавливаться уже. 

— Пошёл ты, — Бокуто нахмурился. — Ты не был в том доме. Ты последний раз кого оформлял, пьянчугу с проломленной черепушкой? А я разговаривал с детьми, которые видели, как их родители друг в друга ножи втыкают…

Это, конечно, был серьёзный повод, и неудивительно, что Бокуто со своей эмоциональностью так за него зацепился. Куроо понимал и вовсе не жаждал оказаться на его месте. Но всё же не стоило давать Бокуто зацикливаться на произошедшем, потому что Куроо жопой чуял, что это ещё не конец. 

— Скажу страшное, — он поднялся и, подойдя, похлопал Бокуто по плечу. — Тебе нельзя унывать даже от такого. Потому что если ты расклеишься, то кто защитит других детей — тех, к кому на помощь ещё можно успеть? Ты выбрал сложную работу, ты крут. Так будь крутым и дальше, становись ещё круче и не допусти повторения этой трагедии.

Бокуто немного просветлел лицом и выпрямился в кресле. С ним всегда было легко в том плане, что достаточно оказывалось найти правильные слова, чтобы спад превратился в подъём. 

— Да, чёрт возьми! — Бокуто вскочил было, но покачнулся и схватился за голову. — Охх… 

— Ладно, сиди, — усмехнулся Куроо. — Принесу я тебе кофе, а потом уж в бой пойдёшь. 

— Спасибо, Куроо, ты и правда настоящий друг! — прочувствованно сказал Бокуто. 

— Укай, кстати, в курсе про твоё состояние нестояния, — сказал Куроо уже от дверей. — Его хрен проведёшь. Так что тебе лучше дойти и отчитаться.

Бокуто снова застонал.

Ограбление так и осталось висяком — как Куроо и предсказывал. Зато следующего вора Куроо поймал в кратчайшие сроки. В основном потому, что тот был алкоголиком и идиотом. Потом была банда подростков и разбитые витрины, новый вызов на семейные разборки (к счастью, обошлось без жертв). Потом Куроо помогал Широфуку запихать в машину и отвезти в изолятор какого-то чокнутого то ли проповедника, то ли фанатика, который всю дорогу завывал на тему гнева небес и грозил проклятиями всем вокруг. А ещё Куроо «повезло» с делом об изнасиловании, из-за которого постоянно очень хотелось что-нибудь сломать. И всё это за неделю с небольшим. Ну и патрули, конечно: Укай, как и обещал, стал гонять их всех на улицы в два раза чаще. Куроо уставал, как собака, и единственной отрадой были вечера, которые он проводил с Кенмой.

Почти как раньше, когда-то давно. 

Это было так странно. Они не виделись с Кенмой лет шесть, если не все семь, и Куроо запомнил его худым угловатым подростком. Тот и сейчас был худощав, но уже не выглядел хрупким, и черты лица растеряли детскую мягкость. Кенма превратился из мальчика в мужчину. Причём довольно привлекательного мужчину, и Куроо поймал себя на том, что нет-нет, да и начинает Кенму разглядывать. Кенма красивый. Зря только волосы осветлил, но и это его почти не портит. Интересно, у него есть кто-нибудь? Был? Куроо ни разу не спрашивал… 

И всё же это был тот самый Кенма, которого Куроо знал с раннего детства, с которым дружил и общался много лет, живя в то время практически на два дома. Кенма по-прежнему любил игры, что Куроо несколько забавляло, по-прежнему был тихим и замкнутым, и явно так и не полюбил людей, скорее стал сторониться их ещё больше. А ещё у Кенмы явно что-то случилось. Нечто серьёзное. Возможно, даже страшное, но он совершенно не хотел рассказывать, что именно. При любом намёке сразу умолкал или переводил тему. Куроо осторожно ткнулся пару раз и отстал, не желая давить. Но тёмная тень продолжала время от времени проскальзывать в разговоре, во взгляде Кенмы, иногда становившемся безнадёжно-тоскливым, и в том, как он едва заметно тянулся к Куроо, будто устал нести свою ношу в одиночестве и нуждался в помощи и поддержке. 

Куроо не хотел, но не мог не подумать, что случившееся плохое как-то связано с семьёй Кенмы. Потому что, когда он спросил о том, как поживают его родители, Кенма застыл и выдал всё тот же полный тоски взгляд. Куроо ждал, и с каждой секундой ожидания холод всё сильнее расползался вдоль позвоночника. Они сидели в гостиной на диване, у стены приглушённо бормотал телевизор, на столике рядом исходили паром две кружки чая, а в молчании притаилась беда. Кенма молчал, и Куроо не выдержал, потянулся и накрыл его руку своей, сжал. Кенма будто очнулся, перестал смотреть в пустоту и перевёл взгляд на Куроо. Закрыл глаза, снова открыл.

— Я не должен быть здесь, — Кенма говорил как будто бы с самим собой.

Куроо не знал, как на это ответить. Всё, что он мог, это лишь снова предложить: 

— Если я чем-то могу…

Кенма покачал головой. Потом прикусил губу. 

— Я бы хотел остаться, — тихо сказал он, глядя на их соединённые руки. 

— Конечно, — с готовностью ответил Куроо. — Оставайся сколько хочешь. 

Вот только на задворках сознания царапала мысль, что разрешения Кенма спрашивал вовсе не у Куроо. 

— Оставайся, — повторил Куроо. — Я буду рад. 

Он снова пожал руку Кенмы и несколько секунд спустя почувствовал слабое ответное пожатие. Они ещё немного посидели в молчании, и Куроо подумал, что самое время сменить тему.

— Ты ведь отучился уже? — спросил он. — Ааргх, мы не списывались целую вечность, последний раз ты на каком был курсе, третьем? — он потёр пальцем переносицу. — Кошмар, как можно было так потеряться?

Кенма пожал плечами. Потянулся за своей чашкой.

— Отучился. Диплома с отличием нет, но я решил, что и так сойдёт.

Руки пришлось расцепить, но если сосредоточиться, Куроо мог воссоздать ощущение узкой прохладной кисти Кенмы в своей ладони. 

На следующий день, под впечатлением от разговора, Куроо позвонил своим родителям, с которыми тоже давненько не связывался. Взявшая трубку мать обрадовалась, засыпала вопросами, на большую часть которых Куроо даже не успевал отвечать, а потом долго рассказывала об их с отцом жизни. Про Кенму Куроо говорить не стал, хотя поначалу хотел спросить, не слышно ли чего от его родителей. Но потом решил, что вопрос окажется слишком внезапным, придётся объясняться, и вряд ли это выльется во что-то хорошее. 

Кенму про родителей Куроо больше не спрашивал. Давить тут было нельзя, помочь, ничего не зная точно, Куроо не мог, поэтому оставалось только ждать действий от самого Кенмы — если они последуют. Так что они говорили про другое: по большей части вспоминали прошлое, какие-то истории из детства и юности. Куроо вспоминал, а Кенма в основном поправлял или соглашался. А бывало, что и просто молча сидели рядом. Куроо постепенно успокаивался, согретый едой, чаем и дружеским присутствием, и если начинал задремывать, то чувствовал, как Кенма касается его плеча, чтобы разбудить и отправить спать нормально. В эти сонные мгновения Куроо всегда хотелось прижаться к руке Кенмы щекой.

А ещё, конечно же, в городе были пропавшие люди. Куроо было жаль родственников, которых приходилось опрашивать, потому что он точно знал, что дела эти вскорости будут отодвинуты на задний план из-за большого количества более серьёзных происшествий. По большей части, поиски, скорее всего, ограничатся расклейкой объявлений. 

— Пожалуйста, господин офицер, — лицо сидевшей перед Куроо женщины было залито слезами, а голос дрожал. — Неделя, уже почти неделя, как я не видела моего мальчика. Прошу, найдите его, сделайте что-нибудь. В городе сейчас так страшно… 

Она комкала в руках насквозь, наверное, уже мокрый платок и прижимала его то к груди, то к глазам. 

— Мы сделаем всё возможное, — стандартная фраза противно липла к зубам.

Женщина снова всхлипнула и обречённо кивнула. С фотографии в заявлении о пропаже хмуро смотрел коротко стриженый парень лет шестнадцати-семнадцати на вид. В нём не было ничего особо примечательного кроме краешка татуировки, проглядывавшей в вырезе майки. Куроо хмуро подумал, что такой «мальчик» мог бы просто-напросто загулять с друзьями, и ему бы даже в голову не пришло, что доведёт этим мать до истерики. 

— У вас есть фото, на котором лучше видна татуировка? 

Женщина покачала головой. 

— Нет… Он недавно её сделал…

Аккаунтов сына в соцсетях она, разумеется, не знала. Пришлось трясти друзей пропавшего, но всё, что Куроо с этого получил, это фото татуировки. Парня действительно уже несколько дней не видели. Как в воду канул. Куроо ужасно устал от нераскрытых дел и от дел, которые не требовалось раскрывать, ему хотелось сделать хоть что-то, чтобы перестать чувствовать себя бесполезным. Поэтому он дал себе зарок, что найдёт пацана, о котором так плакала эта несчастная женщина, его мать. И если тот, не дай бог, действительно просто загулял в такое время, то Куроо приволочёт его домой за шкирятник. Куроо очень хотел бы, чтобы ещё было, кого волочь.

Поиск по телефону и в полицейской компьютерной сети ничего не дал, и Куроо урывками между остальной работой проверил все ещё не заведённые в архив дела, что были в участке. Но и в них не нашлось никого похожего. Не стоило, конечно, ожидать, что он за пару дней обнаружит пропавшего, но собственная бесполезность слишком давила. 

Последняя, самая свежая папка тоже была не о том. Ругнувшись, Куроо достал телефон и выцепил в нём нужный контакт.

— Какого чёрта ты в другой участок перевёлся, говнюк мелкий? — вместо приветствия сказал он в трубку. — Мне до сих пор нового напарника не дали. 

— Сам говнюк, — ответил Яку. — Чего хотел? Я занят, вообще-то. 

— Слушай, у вас проходил как-нибудь парень… — Куроо назвал имя. — С приметной такой татуировкой на груди, с правой стороны. Мелкий ещё, школьник, старшие классы.

— Ты что, думаешь, я всех знаю и помню? — буркнул Яку. — У нас тут дурдом. Как и у вас, я думаю. Скидывай ориентировку, я гляну. Но особо копать не буду, сам понима… Лев!!! — рявкнул он внезапно куда-то в сторону. — А ну стоять! Куда попёр, зараза?! Ах ты ж блядь. Ладно, Куроо, у меня пиздец, не могу больше. Скидывай, в общем. Пока! — сказал Яку торопливо.

Куроо ещё успел услышать возмущённое «Я что тебе сказал?!», а потом Яку отключился. Что ж, первый участок охвачен. В третьем у Куроо не было таких близких знакомых, подать запрос можно было только официально, и это означало, что тот, скорее всего, просто потонет в общем потоке и останется без ответа.

Куроо откопал свой старый, на удивление недоубитый телефон и отдал Кенме. 

— Как-то странно, когда ты не на связи, — сказал он. — У меня нет домашнего, так что я и позвонить тебе не смог бы при случае.

Кенма повертел телефон в руках, включил и пробежался по системе. 

— Хлам почти, конечно, — Куроо неловко почесал в затылке. Он помнил, что Кенма всегда предпочитал новые модели. — Но что есть, прости.

Кенма мотнул головой. 

— Нет, — он провёл пальцем по краю корпуса. — Всё в порядке. Куро, тебе необязательно столько делать для меня.

Кенма смотрел каким-то неизъяснимым взглядом, в котором были и благодарность, и печаль, и удивление, и ещё что-то, напоминающее вину. 

— Обязательно. Я не успокоюсь, пока не сделаю, так что просто смирись, — усмехнулся Куроо. 

Он протянул руку и потрепал Кенму по плечу, задержал там свою ладонь. Кенма опустил глаза. 

— Спасибо. 

Он совсем не улыбался, ни разу с тех пор, как они встретились. Этот момент огорчал и беспокоил Куроо почти так же сильно, как возможная трагедия в кенмином прошлом. Он то и дело ловил себя на желании как-нибудь пошутить, пусть совсем по-идиотски, пусть просто скорчить рожу, только чтобы Кенма улыбнулся хоть чуть-чуть. Чтобы перестал быть таким печальным. Если бы было время, Куроо даже кидал бы ему мемы на телефон, но времени сейчас не было. У них едва получалось обмениваться несколькими краткими сообщениями, потому что работа держала Куроо крепко. 

— Извини, меня тут совсем как-то мало бывает, — сказал он Кенме в один из вечеров. — Тебе не тоскливо целыми днями одному? Я помню, ты никогда не был большим любителем компаний и прогулок, но уж совсем безвылазно сидеть в квартире, да в чужом городе… 

— Нет, — ответил Кенма. — Мне так лучше. Не без тебя, то есть, а именно сидеть в квартире. Так спокойнее. Когда спокойнее — лучше.

Куроо часто казалось, что Кенма говорит загадками, и это от того, что Куроо не знает какой-то важной детали, которая бы сделала всё сразу понятным. Вот и сейчас возникло то же ощущение. Имел ли Кенма в виду свои внутренние переживания? Но разве люди не склонны, наоборот, накручивать себя только сильнее, когда остаются в одиночестве? 

— Но всё равно скучно, наверное? 

— Куро, — Кенма посмотрел на него как на идиота, даже печаль из глаз почти отступила. — Здесь есть интернет. А в интернете игры. 

— Ахаха, точно, что это я? — рассмеялся Куроо. 

И всё же совсем без дела Кенма не сидел. Как и обещал, он взял на себя домашние заботы, за что Куроо был весьма благодарен. Теперь можно было не думать про стирку, уборку и ещё что-нибудь после трудового дня. Еду, правда, по-прежнему приходилось заказывать. Кенма однажды попытался приготовить сам, и они это даже съели, но после единогласно решили опыт не повторять. Куроо вообще довольно сносно умел готовить, но раньше часто ленился, а теперь на готовку не оставалось сил. К счастью, с нынешним развитием служб доставки умереть с голоду им не грозило.

Естественно, Куроо не обязательно было самому ходить в больничный морг, он мог просто позвонить или написать, и здесь ему, скорее всего, ответили бы довольно быстро. Но раз уж он всё равно проезжал мимо в патруле, то почему бы не решить вопрос, не откладывая?

Прежде чем войти в помещение, Куроо постучал, но, видимо, недостаточно громко, чтобы его услышали. Миниатюрная блондинка, стоявшая возле одного из столов, даже не обернулась. Куроо подошёл ближе и прокашлялся. 

— Ой! — девушка почти подпрыгнула и резко развернулась. — Куроо-сан, вы меня напугали.

  


Однажды Куроо спросил, как так получилось, что она, такая пугливая, работает патологоанатомом. Ячи пожала плечами и сказала, что люди в морге тихие и совсем не страшные, в отличие от живых. 

— Извини. Хотя я стучал. 

— А. Я не слышала, наверное, — Ячи шмыгнула носом.

Только теперь Куроо заметил, что глаза у неё красные. 

— Что-то случилось? 

— Да нет. Не особо. Просто знакомую встретила. Ну… как здесь можно встретить, — Ячи неловко улыбнулась и скупым жестом обвела помещение морга. — Мы всего неделю назад разговаривали, она мне билет в кино предлагала, у неё был лишний. А теперь… Как снег на голову.

— Мне жаль. 

Ячи вздохнула. 

— Мне казалось, я давно привыкла, — печально сказала она. — Работать тут, я имею в виду. Немного грустно, но — нормально, что ли? А в последнее время… Как обвал. Даже страшно. У нас почти кончились свободные места, представляете? Столько людей. Куроо-сан, что происходит? 

Ячи смотрела так, как будто Куроо сейчас возьмёт и всё ей объяснит, и утешит, и пообещает, что всё скоро закончится. Но он точно так же не знал ничего. 

— Мы выясняем, — ответ звучал бестолково, как официальная отмазка, но это было всё, что Куроо сумел из себя выдавить. 

Они помолчали. 

— А! — встрепенулась Ячи. — Вы же не просто так пришли, да? Хотели что-то спросить? 

— Да, — Куроо достал фотографии. — Не видела у вас этого парня? Может, мельком где, случайно? 

Ячи взяла у него листы, рассмотрела внимательно. 

— Нет. Я бы татуировку запомнила. Здесь, внизу, его не было. К счастью. А по больнице не знаю, спросите в регистратуре. Но у них сейчас беспорядок, правда, очень много людей поступает. 

— Да это понятно, — Куроо вздохнул. — Я потому к тебе напрямую и пришёл. Ладно, спрошу. Если не найдут, можно же повесить это у вас в холле? — Куроо тряхнул листком с объявлением о пропаже и фото. 

— Да, — Ячи закивала. — Думаю, что да. Вряд ли Ойкава-сан будет против, там уже висит сколько-то. 

— Спасибо. 

— Да не за что совсем. Я и не помогла никак. Хотя, в данном случае, это скорее радость, — она вновь бледно улыбнулась. 

В регистратуре пришлось пробиваться через очередь. Безысходность грызла изнутри и, конечно же, Куроо так ничем и не обрадовали. Что было неудивительно в их хаосе из папок, постоянных телефонных звонков и людского шума. Куроо отдал им одну копию объявления, и ещё одну прикрепил на доску на стене. Там оно стало уже шестым по счёту.

Будет ли хоть какой-нибудь толк от его работы?

Она шагнула из окна. Или с крыши. Куроо не видел, ему достался только быстрый промельк сбоку чуть впереди. Он даже не сразу понял, что это было, а когда понял, ударил по тормозам. Машина дёрнулась и криво остановилась у тротуара. Выскакивая наружу, Куроо одновременно набирал скорую, хотя тяжесть в сердце сообщала, что бесполезно. 

— Да, это Куроо, офицер полиции, — заговорил он, как только на том конце подняли трубку. Девушка сломанной куклой лежала на тротуаре. Куроо присел рядом и попытался нащупать пульс. — У меня тут девушка, прыгнула с крыши, только что. Состояние… не знаю, не могу найти пульс. Головой ударилась. Да, выезжайте. 

Он продиктовал адрес, нажал отбой и снова приложил пальцы к шее девушки. Кожа была мягкой и тёплой, но биения жизни под ней не ощущалось. Или же Куроо просто не мог его найти. Он очень надеялся на это. Хотел надеяться. Из-под спутавшихся каштановых волос по асфальту медленно растекалась лужица крови. Куроо убрал руку и остался сидеть рядом на корточках. Время тянулось невероятно медленно, минуты казались почти бесконечными, Куроо вслушивался до боли, но всё не слышал желанного звука сирен. Девушка не шевелилась. Вернее сказать — в ней не было никакого движения. 

— Что же ты?.. — произнёс Куроо, стараясь даже не моргать, чтобы не пропустить возможный пусть крошечный, но проблеск жизни.

Горло саднило. Хотелось перевернуть лежавшую, казалось неправильным просто сидеть и ждать, но Куроо знал, что передвигать людей в таких случаях нельзя.

Неподалёку послышались шаги. Остановились. 

— Эм… Нужна какая-то помощь? — обратился к Куроо нетвердый голос. 

Он поднял голову: в паре метров топтался мужчина средних лет. На другой стороне улицы остановилась и глазела на происходящее семейная пара. 

— Нет, — ответил Куроо. Затем повысил голос: — Проходите, не на что здесь смотреть!

Окрик получился хриплым и резким, но ему было плевать. Прохожие смутились и поспешили прочь, часто оглядываясь, впрочем. Куроо снова остался с девушкой один на один. У него скоро затекли ноги сидеть, но даже после этого он не сразу решился пошевелиться. Казалось нечестным, что он тут такой живой, а она…

Скорая понадобилась только для того, чтобы отвезти тело в морг. Приехавший врач сказал, что смерть была мгновенной. Ячи скорбно поджала губы, когда Куроо вернулся к ней так быстро, но говорить ничего, к счастью, не стала. Куроо забрал бумаги и поехал в участок.

Оставшуюся часть смены всё валилось из рук. Не то чтобы Куроо не видел смертей — видел, конечно — но эта как-то выбивала землю из-под ног. Просто… почему? Девушка была молодой. Симпатичной. У неё должна была остаться семья… Раньше до Куроо все такие происшествия доходили уже свершившимся фактом, а в этот раз он практически был свидетелем. От самоубийства веяло тихим тоскливым ужасом. 

Какого чёрта вообще в городе творится? 

Холодная противная тяжесть внутри и не думала рассасываться, сколько бы он ни пытался залить её чаем и кофе. Куроо бы выпил что покрепче. Теперь он куда лучше понимал Бокуто.

Квартира встретила Куроо полумраком: горела только настольная лампа в гостиной. Куроо стянул обувь в закутке прихожей, скинул форменный пиджак и остановился, опираясь рукой на стену. Хотелось перевести дух, осознать, что на сегодня всё, и он дома. 

— Куро? — позвал Кенма из комнаты. 

Он стоял возле дивана, и тёплый свет мягко обрисовывал его фигуру в немного мешковато сидящей, одолженной ему Куроо домашней одежде. Куроо вдруг понял, что ужасно хочет Кенму обнять. Просто чтобы почувствовать тепло живого человека рядом. Чтобы отгородиться от смертной тоски, что наполняла улицы города. Ему было очень нужно это.

Кенма тихо удивлённо охнул, но ничего не сказал, когда Куроо подошёл и обнял его безо всяких объяснений. Сопротивляться тоже не стал. Куроо ткнулся носом в его макушку и вздохнул удовлетворённо. Закрыл глаза. Кенма затих, тепло дыша ему в шею, а потом несмело обнял в ответ. Куроо прижал Кенму к себе крепче и потерся о его волосы щекой. А потом поцеловал их — раз, другой. Он не совсем понимал, что делает, просто ему нужно было больше, ещё больше. Он наклонился ниже, нашёл горячий краешек уха Кенмы и мягко обхватил его губами. Кенма вздрогнул. 

— Куро?.. 

— А, чёрт, прости, — Куроо отпустил его ухо и выпрямился, но разомкнуть объятия сил в себе не нашёл. — Прости, не знаю, что на меня нашло. 

Он погладил Кенму по спине, ожидая, что тот попробует отстраниться, но Кенма остался на месте. Пробормотал что-то еле слышно. 

— Что? — переспросил Куроо. 

— Я сказал… я не против… Куро… — Кенма поднял было лицо, но, заглянув Куроо в глаза, вновь опустил.

Куроо замер. Кенма тоже не шевелился в его руках, только дышал немного учащённо. Куроо поднял руку и коснулся его щеки, легонько погладил, а потом мягко взял за подбородок и заставил поднять голову. Наклонился и поцеловал. 

Губы у Кенмы были мягкие и тёплые, открылись навстречу почти без сопротивления, и Куроо с головой ушёл в ощущения, утонул безвозвратно. Они целовались медленно, будто стремясь прочувствовать каждое движение. Словно изучали друг друга с новой, ранее не открытой стороны. Куроо запутался пальцами в волосах Кенмы, второй рукой поглаживая ему спину. Кенма цеплялся за рубашку у Куроо на спине, прижимаясь всё сильнее и сильнее. Поцелуй стремительно набирал обороты, как будто первое касание окончательно подтвердило «да, теперь можно», и они оба сорвались, стремясь получить как можно больше. Как будто хотели этого уже давно. Кенма запустил руку Куроо в волосы, собрал в горсть, потянул, и Куроо глухо застонал. Они чуть отстранились, теперь лишь легко касаясь друг друга губами. Куроо чувствовал, что немного дрожит: наверное, сказывалось напряжение последних дней. Хотелось нырнуть, погрузиться в Кенму, скрыться от всего остального мира. Чтобы были они вдвоём — и ничего больше. Кенма провёл кончиками пальцев Куроо по шее, очертил скрытые под тканью рубашки ключицы. Куроо шумно вздохнул. Он прихватил губы Кенмы ещё раз, затем поцеловал в бровь, в висок, возле уха. Спустился на шею. У Кенмы была отличная шея, её хотелось целовать, не прекращая. От раздавшегося тихого стона окатило жаром. Куроо опустил руки ниже и стиснул ягодицы Кенмы, заставив того застонать уже громче. Кенма выгнулся в его руках, прикусил за ухо, царапнул короткими ногтями затылок, и по спине вниз сбежало приятное щекотное чувство.

Куроо не помнил, как они добрались до спальни, но сделали они это практически не отрываясь друг от друга. По пути потерялись его рубашка и кофта Кенмы, выскользнул из шлёвок и остался где-то на полу ремень. Они упали на кровать, и Куроо целовал грудь и плечи Кенмы, прикусывал гладкую, нежную кожу. Кенма метался, сжимал его бока коленями, стонал и время от времени сбивчиво шептал «Куро, Куро!», как будто звал. 

— Я здесь, — зачем-то ответил Куроо. — Я здесь. 

И он был здесь, с Кенмой, и Кенма был с ним, нуждался в нём так сильно, что сердце наполнялось сладкой болью в ответ на это. Они очень нуждались друг в друге.

Кенма был такой узкий, и Куроо отчаянно боялся причинить ему боль, растягивал медленно и осторожно, пусть самого его почти трясло от желания. Он и входить начал так же осторожно, но Кенма внезапно сам подался ему навстречу, насаживаясь до конца, вскрикнул от боли, и им пришлось замереть, пережидая. Куроо сцеловывал выступившие у Кенмы на глазах слёзы, шептал «тише, тише», а Кенма быстро и неглубоко дышал. Потом они начали двигаться, с каждым движением всё сильнее вплавляясь друг в друга, задыхаясь от ощущения близости и наслаждения. Куроо вновь осыпал Кенму поцелуями, и Кенма отвечал, цеплялся за его плечи и стонал, выгибаясь. Оргазм захлестнул их как волна, смёл, на несколько секунд отключая от реальности, и выбросил обратно тяжело дышащими и обессиленными. 

Они долго лежали, не шевелясь, и Куроо уткнулся Кенме в изгиб шеи, медленно приходя в себя. Хотелось остаться так навсегда. Кенма легонько гладил Куроо по спине, перебирал волосы. На шее у него, прямо под губами Куроо, мягко пульсировала жилка. Куроо поцеловал её. Кенма помассировал ему основание черепа, снова задел ногтями, посылая сладкие мурашки по коже.

— Тебе тяжело? — тихо спросил Кенма. 

— Ммм. Да, сейчас в городе неспокойно, ты знаешь, наверное. Ну и на работе тоже, — Куроо вздохнул. — Тяжело то, что всего много, и, сам понимаешь, дела отнюдь не добрые. И чем дальше, тем больше, и сколько не разгребай, новые всё подваливают и подваливают. Начинаешь чувствовать себя бесполезным… Но, знаешь, что меня спасает? Ты. Я возвращаюсь каждый вечер сюда, и ты меня ждёшь, я тебе нужен, и мы проводим время вместе… Благодаря тебе мне легче.

Кенма издал сдавленный звук, очень похожий на всхлип. Куроо вскинулся, испугавшись, но глаза у Кенмы были сухие, только лихорадочно блестели, полные какого-то непонятного выражения. Кенма поднял руку и коснулся его щеки, прижал ладонь. 

— Я сказал что-то не то? — спросил Куроо. 

— Нет, — негромко отозвался Кенма. — Я… ты тоже меня спасаешь, Куро. Спасибо. 

И Кенма улыбнулся. Слабо, просто чуть приподнял уголки губ, и что-то болезненное сквозило в этой улыбке, но Куроо смотрел на неё и не мог насмотреться.

Звонко щёлкнула резинка. Куроо посмотрел в сторону Бокуто, прищурился: 

— Это что это? 

На запястье у того было надето несколько цветных канцелярских резинок. 

— А, это. Это чтобы когда мне захочется выпить, я сделал вот так, — Бокуто оттянул пару резинок и отпустил, те вновь щёлкнули о кожу. — И не пил. А то сопьюсь нахрен. 

За сегодня Куроо наслушался щелчков предостаточно. Правда, ему казалось, что такой метод от чего-то другого советуют, но если у Бокуто работал, то и ладно. Хотя толку от резинок в участке, где выпивка всё равно была только в сейфе у Некоматы. 

— Но почему несколько? 

— Чем больше, тем лучше, — мрачно ответил Бокуто и снова щёлкнул, зашипел. — Больно, с-собака!

Запястье у него уже изрядно покраснело. 

— Хотел бы я иметь какую-нибудь сверхспособность, чтобы — р-раз! — и разобраться с этим всем, — сказал Бокуто с тоской. — Интересно, существуют ли паранормы, которые могут искоренять преступления? 

— Конечно, существуют. АДП называются. Вот только заняты они в своём агентстве такими же одарёнными. Хотя могли бы и расширить поле деятельности. 

— Может, попросить их прислать нам кого-нибудь? Должны же они и простым людям помогать, если пиздец? 

— Боюсь, нам ответят, что наш пиздец недостаточно полный, — Куроо безрадостно усмехнулся.

Может быть, в Агентстве по делам паранормов и правда отыскался бы кто-то со способностями, о которых мечтал Бокуто, но Куроо ни разу не слышал, чтобы они занимались и обычными, а не только паранормальными делами. Так что придётся всё разгребать самим, в крайнем случае — идти на поклон к правительству, чтобы прислали помощь.

— Значит, никаких баров по вечерам? — спросил Куроо. 

— Никаких баров, — Бокуто хмуро кивнул. — И никаких вечеров, — он скривился, глядя на накопившиеся папки с делами.

Куроо мог похвастаться не меньшей коллекцией. Никаких баров. Что ж, получается, Бокуто встал на путь истинный? Тем лучше для него. 

А ведь не далее, как на прошлой неделе было, после очередной смены:

— Ну Куроо! Куроо, ты задница! — канючил Бокуто. — Опять не пойдёшь с нами в бар? 

За его спиной обречённо-мрачными тенями маячили Акааши и Широфуку.

— Звиняй, — развёл руками Куроо. — Меня дома друг ждёт. 

— Друг? 

— Друг.

— «Друг, друг»! — передразнил Бокуто. — Хоть бы показал этого друга. А то, может, и не друг вовсе? — Он шевельнул бровью. — Как-то ты подозрительно радостно спешишь домой каждый вечер, а? К друзьям обычно так не бегают. Ммм?

— Ой, иди нахрен! — отмахнулся Куроо. 

У Бокуто случился очередной прорыв интуиции, но ему об этом знать было совершенно необязательно. 

— И всё-таки… — Бокуто попытался ещё что-то сказать, но Куроо не стал даже слушать.

Отсалютовав на прощание остальным, он застегнул куртку и шагнул к дверям.

— Не женитесь там без меня! — крикнул Бокуто ему вдогонку. — И познакомь уже, эй, не жмоться!

Куроо махнул рукой, не оборачиваясь. Конечно, он предлагал Кенме пойти посидеть с ребятами, но тот решительно отказался. И, возможно, Куроо и правда чуточку жмотился, потому что совершенно не расстроился этому обстоятельству. Он в принципе предпочёл бы держать Кенму на расстоянии от своей работы, которая чем дальше, тем становилась всё тяжелее. Кенме и так хватало в жизни несчастий, судя по всему. 

А вообще…

Кенма впервые дал ему ощущение дома в этом городе. Куроо прожил здесь почти пять лет, но так и не смог этого почувствовать, его квартира оставалась для него лишь местом, где он спал ночами и иногда бездельничал на выходных. Всё остальное время он проводил вне её. Не дом, а логово. Возможно — Куроо понял это только сейчас — дело было в том, что его в этом месте никто не ждал. Не к кому было возвращаться. С такой точки зрения работа и то была для Куроо большим домом, там хотя бы были друзья. Куроо не думал о женитьбе, но даже просто долгих отношений так и не завёл. Не складывалось — из-за той же работы во многом, да и не встречался ему никто, кто по-настоящему задел бы что-то в сердце. Куроо менял одни краткие отношения на другие, бывало, встречаясь с кем-то всего на одну ночь. Он даже успел закрутить с Широфуку, но совсем ненадолго, и только порадовался, что она придала произошедшему не больше значения, чем он сам. Пробовал подкатить к Акааши, но был вежливо и однозначно отшит, после чего его рабочие эскапады закончились. Это не было проблемой, если Куроо хотел секса — он получал секс. Просто шёл в бар и цеплял кого-нибудь, да и без того часто знакомился с новыми людьми. Проблемой было то, что все эти краткие связи не прогоняли внутреннего чувства пустоты. Куроо не обращал на него особо внимания, но оно грызло его подспудно, тянуло под сердцем каждый раз, когда он переступал порог своей пустой квартиры. 

С появлением Кенмы это чувство исчезло. Куроо, наверное, подсознательно всё время тянулся к своему прошлому, в котором был и дом, и люди, которые в нём ждали. Кенма был как привет из этого уютного прошлого, он будто бы принёс частичку дома с собой. Кенма был родным. Они не виделись долго, да, и прожили часть своих жизней по отдельности, но, несмотря на это, очень быстро смогли вернуться к прежним отношениям, близким и тёплым. Ну… не совсем прежним. Раньше Куроо никогда не думал, что можно делить с Кенмой постель не только в смысле совместной ночёвки. С другой стороны, много времени прошло, они оба изменились. И Куроо всё нравилось. Даже более того, как он осознал с некоторой оторопью: он был, пожалуй, счастлив, насколько это было возможно за вычетом всего происходящего вне их уютного квартирного мирка на двоих. Понимание накрыло Куроо как-то ночью. Он встал отлить, потом зашёл на кухню попить воды, прежде чем вернуться в постель. Куроо вошёл в спальню и замер. Кенма лежал в его кровати и спал, уткнувшись в подушку, ночные хождения Куроо его даже не потревожили. Волосы Кенмы небрежно рассыпались, одеяло сползло с одного плеча. Куроо знал, что сейчас залезет под одеяло сам, на ещё не остывшее место, придвинется к тёплому, расслабленному во сне Кенме, подтянет одеяло повыше, обнимет Кенму одной рукой и уснёт, уткнувшись ему в волосы. И от этой простой мысли Куроо накрыло таким счастьем, что стало трудно дышать. У него снова был дом, самое лучшее место в мире. И самый важный человек рядом. Кенма.

Некоторое время Куроо стоял, не двигаясь, переживая это ощущение, и только потом сделал всё, что собирался. Кенма вздохнул и завозился в ответ на шевеление рядом, но так и не проснулся. Куроо поцеловал его в затылок и прижал к себе плотнее. Что бы ни привело Кенму в этот город, это было самое прекрасное, что могло случиться. Боги на небесах это устроили или же просто цепочка совпавших случайностей — Куроо будет благодарен всегда. 

И Куроо совершенно не хотел думать о том, что изначально Кенма здесь вообще-то проездом, и однажды это новообретённое счастье может резко закончиться.

— Да ты шутишь! — воскликнул Куроо, когда Шимизу положила на его стол целую стопку новых папок. 

— К сожалению, нет, — Шимизу нервно заправила прядь за ухо. 

— Бляяяядь…

Шимизу поджала губы. Куроо всегда в некоторой степени восхищали её собранность и сдержанность, но тяжёлые времена достали и Шимизу: очки не могли скрыть залегшие под глазами тёмные тени. Они всем участком щеголяли такими кругами, а ещё заметно осунувшимися лицами, потому что работать часто приходилось сверхурочно.

— Постарайся справиться хоть с чем-нибудь сегодня, — сказала Шимизу. 

— Да уж… постараюсь, — ответил Куроо, с трудом удерживая в себе всё то, что хотелось произнести вслух.

Шимизу кивнула, положила такую же стопку на стол Бокуто — тот был в патруле и не мог пока высказать своё мнение по этому поводу — и вышла. Куроо пару минут сверлил папки неподвижным взглядом, потом уронил голову на руки. Хотелось вцепиться в волосы и заорать. У него четыре незаконченных дела. Было пять, одно он только что закрыл. Шимизу принесла ещё — сколько, восемь? — и хочет, чтобы он что-то сделал прямо сегодня. Некомата, конечно, хочет, а не она, но не суть. Суть в том, что уже середина дня, и если это не восемь самоубийц, которых просто нужно внести в систему, то хрен Куроо что успеет до конца смены. Хотя, кто сказал, что он уйдёт с работы вовремя? Он не вернётся домой как обычно, он не вернётся домой поздно, он не вернётся домой никогда! Хотелось умереть. Хотелось встать и выйти. Куроо знал, что выбрал себе работу не из лёгких, но к такому его жизнь не готовила. Он не думал, что когда-нибудь придётся метаться от дела к делу, как бешеному, ничего толком не заканчивая, а если заканчивая, то сразу получая на руки новое. Люди как с цепи сорвались: драки, мелкие и крупные хулиганства, кражи и ограбления, ещё несколько убийств и самоубийств — это то, что он знал по своему участку — и меньше, чем за месяц. Полиция сбивалась с ног, пытаясь везде успеть, но местный штат был явно не рассчитан на такую нагрузку. Три участка на город… А ведь совсем недавно хотели сократить до двух, в связи с малым количеством правонарушений. Хорошо, что не успели.

Куроо стукнулся лбом о стол один раз, другой. Он точно не вернётся домой… Домой, где ждут Кенма и хотя бы несколько часов покоя. Куроо сегодня разбудили звонком в пять утра. Вытащили из постели и погнали на задержание. Если так будет и дальше — а всё на то и указывало — наверное, проще будет сразу оставаться ночевать на диване в приемной.

Стало невероятно тоскливо. На глаза попался телефон, Куроо повозил бездумно пальцем по экрану, разблокировал его. Набрал Кенму. Пять длинных гудков спустя трубку подняли. 

— Да? 

У Куроо сладко потянуло в груди в ответ на это короткое слово. Он прикрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку стула. 

— Куро? 

— Да, привет, — спохватился он. 

— Ты что-то хотел? — спросил Кенма после паузы.

Куроо задумался. Зачем он вообще Кенме позвонил? 

— Нет, я… наверное, просто хотел услышать твой голос, — признался он. 

И ему даже не было стыдно за такую сопливость. Потому что от одного звука голоса Кенмы и правда становилось легче, хоть и по-странному больнее, пронзительнее.

Кенма молчал, Куроо даже его дыхание перестал слышать в трубке. 

— Извини, это, наверное, глупо, — сказал он.

Хотелось улыбаться, хоть ему совсем не было весело. Надо же, сказанул — не удивительно, что Кенма дар речи потерял от такого. 

— Нет, — тихо произнес Кенма. — Это… приятно. 

— Мм, — Куроо потрепал уголок папки ногтем. Ужасно хотелось оказаться рядом с Кенмой, обнять, поцеловать. — Чем занимаешься? 

— Так… ничем особенным. Стирку загрузил. В интернете сижу.

— Я поздно вернусь, — сказал Куроо. — Работы — кошмар просто. 

— Понятно. 

Они помолчали. 

— Может, тебе что-нибудь нужно принести? — спросил Кенма. 

— Разве что машину времени, — усмехнулся Куроо. — Ну или мир во всём мире, это тоже поможет. 

Он не мог видеть, но хотелось верить, что Кенма сейчас улыбнулся. Хотя бы глазами.

— Я скучаю, — Куроо почувствовал, как от этих слов начинают слегка гореть скулы.

Точно школьник, ну право слово. Осталось только начать отсылать сообщения с сердечками. Прямо посреди творящегося безумия вокруг. Кенма на том конце тихонько вздохнул. 

— Ладно, прости, не буду тебе больше надоедать, — Куроо зажмурился и потёр пальцами висок. Казалось, он мог ощущать неловкость, которую испытывал Кенма, и она резонировала с его собственной. — Ну, пока. 

— …Пока. 

С минуту Куроо смотрел на потемневший экран, затем замычал и накрыл ладонью лицо. Ну что за дурак? И он ещё над кем-то порывался смеяться. 

Но зато после разговора полегчало, и даже как будто появилась энергия для работы. Куроо взял первую из свежих папок и раскрыл. Драка с тяжкими телесными, ммм, многообещающе.

Улицы города всё больше мрачнели: прохожих становилось меньше даже в разгар дня, и на их лицах всё реже можно было увидеть улыбку. Куда чаще встречались неприязненные взгляды искоса или исподлобья. Люди чаще начинали скандалить казалось бы на ровном месте, а уж когда вызывали на драку, то прибывшим полицейским стремились вломить по полной. Сарукую ножом порезали руку, Бокуто щеголял подбитым глазом, почти у всех были стесаны костяшки. Выезжать поодиночке стало небезопасно. Сам Куроо пока обходился без травм, если не считать нескольких синяков и потянутого плеча, но это могло измениться в любой момент. Люди озлобились, и в то же время стало больше слёзных истерик. Полицию начали обвинять в несостоятельности. 

А однажды утром обычно жизнерадостная Широфуку пришла в офис заплаканной и без своей всегдашней коробки пончиков. 

— Ты чего? Эй! Что случилось? — Бокуто бросил распечатки, которые забирал из принтера, и шагнул к ней. 

— Он был таким милым, — Широфуку шмыгнула носом. — Хозяин булочной, куда я всё время захожу… Мы всегда болтали, пока он собирал мне заказ. И иногда он клал что-нибудь сверху, просто так, «чтобы день был хорошим»… И… и… В общем, у нас ещё одно дело: ограбление с убийством, — она махнула рукой и прижала её к лицу, другой нашаривая в сумке платок.

Бокуто потемнел лицом и положил руку ей на плечо. Стоявший возле кофеварки Куроо молча задал режим, какой обычно выбирала сама Широфуку. 

— Спасибо, — сказала она, когда он поставил на её стол дымившийся паром стакан. 

— Хочешь, заберу у тебя это дело? — спросил он.

Широфуку покачала головой. 

— Нет. Лучше я сама. Не обращайте внимания, просто расклеилась. Столько дряни в последнее время. Дома тоже всё не очень ладно… 

— Главное, не превращай это в вендетту. 

— За кого ты меня держишь? — Широфуку слабо изогнула губы. 

— За пончики можно было бы и превратить, — мрачно пробормотал Бокуто. — И за хорошего человека. Зови, если надо будет кого-то задержать. Одна только не суйся.

— Хорошо. Спасибо.

Куроо с Бокуто ещё немного потолклись возле её стола, но потом неминуемо пришлось вернуться к собственной работе. 

— Булочную-то какого хрена? — Бокуто стиснул пачку распечаток так, что они смялись. 

— А тебе обязательно нужна логика? — невесело усмехнулся Куроо.

Бокуто зарычал, треснул распечатками о спинку своего стула. Тупо посмотрел на них. 

— Да насрать.

Видимо, это относилось к тому, что перепечатывать он не будет.

Куроо отхлебнул из свежего стакана кофе и понял, что зачем-то положил туда сахар. 

— На, — он отдал стакан Бокуто. — Глядишь, поможет хоть немного. 

— Мне уже ничто не поможет, — Бокуто плюхнулся на стул и пнул компьютер. 

— Тише ты. 

— Да насрать.

Куроо понял, что и сам начинает заводиться, и вот это уже было совершенно ни к чему. Поэтому отвечать он не стал. Просто взял со своего стола пару папок и ушёл в общий зал. У него было минут двадцать до выезда в патруль, как раз хоть ознакомиться успеет. Заодно и кофе сварит заново. 

Куроо любил пожарных уже за одно то, что все они были крепкие ребята. Напарником на выезд ему в этот день достался рыжий коротышка Хината, из достоинств в котором было только то, что он быстро бегал и хорошо прыгал. Карманников и мелких воришек ловить — вот работа для такого, ну ещё снимать котов с деревьев. С психованным мужиком, поджёгшим магазин, Куроо в такой компании трудновато было бы справиться. 

— Вас теперь не дождешься, — хмуро сказал Савамура, главный в пожарном расчёте. 

— Поверь, мы не специально, — Куроо ощупал укушенную, подумать только, руку. — Я вообще мимо проезжал.

Мужик, скованный по рукам и ногам для надёжности, грязно ругался на заднем сиденье машины. Хината бестолково сопел рядом, то и дело хватаясь за дубинку у себя на поясе. 

— Спасибо, — Куроо кивнул Савамуре и Ивайзуми, которые и задержали поджигателя. 

— Заприте его там покрепче, — Ивайзуми сплюнул в сторону. — Лучше сразу в мягкой комнате, мудак точно крышняком двинутый. 

— Место повышенной комфортности ещё нужно заслужить, — Куроо усмехнулся. — А то и в очереди постоять. 

— Их становится больше, — сказал Савамура. — Поджигателей, я имею в виду. Все помойки в округе уже пережгли, мы только и успевали от одной к другой переезжать. Теперь будет хуже — теперь за дома примутся. Это не считая того, что вспыхивает по неосторожности, а таких случаев тоже много. Куроо, у вас там выяснили что-нибудь о происходящем? 

— Почему меня все об этом спрашивают? Я даже не старший офицер, — Куроо со злостью пнул асфальт. — Хуй знает что происходит. Мы в жопе. Это всё, что я могу сказать. 

— Это и мы можем сказать, — Ивайзуми скривился, снова сплюнул и пошёл помогать готовить машину к отъезду. 

— Ладно, мы уже полчаса как закончили, — сказал Савамура. — Удачи вам там, — он кивнул Куроо и Хинате. 

— Вам тоже, — отозвался Куроо. — Бывай.

Савамура ушёл к своей машине. С неба начал накрапывать мелкий, холодный дождь, падая на закопченный, ещё слабо дымящийся магазин с обрушившейся крышей, на обгорелый мусор, рассыпанный по тротуару, и на тихо плачущего в стороне мужчину — наверное, хозяина. 

— Запрыгивай, что стоишь? — обратился Куроо к Хинате. — Надо этого везти. Надеюсь, найдётся место, куда его приткнуть.

Изолятор в участке, разумеется, был переполнен.

Гадкий день тянулся бесконечно. Не успел Куроо с чужой помощью засунуть припадочного поджигателя за решётку, как пришлось ехать на очередной вызов: банда подростков громила супермаркет. Вместе с ним поехал Укай: давно было не до чинов и обязанностей. Третьим взяли Коми, и всё равно на всех буйных пацанов их не хватило. Двое хулиганов смогли сбежать. Попавшихся четверых пришлось раздать родителям и впаять по штрафу. Идиотизм, но многих мелких преступников приходилось отпускать вот так, со штрафами и взятием на заметку. Просто потому что держать их было совершенно негде. Вернувшись в участок, Куроо ещё пытался что-то делать, заполнять какие-то бумаги, но силы кончились, и он больше тупо пялился то в экран, то в распечатки.

Притащившись домой поздним вечером, Куроо застал Кенму сидящим в гостиной на диване. 

— Привет, — произнёс тот.

Куроо промычал в ответ нечто нечленораздельное, подошёл и рухнул на диван плашмя, пристроил голову Кенме на колени, уткнулся в них лицом. Ничего он больше не хотел ни видеть, ни слышать — ну, кроме Кенмы, разумеется. Лишь он один не позволял жизни Куроо стать беспросветной. 

— Там еда на кухне, — сказал Кенма и вплел руку в его волосы, легонько потянул. 

— Уумг, — отозвался Куроо. — Спсб…

Возможно, он даже поест, хотя с тем узлом, в который завязался его желудок в последнее время, есть не особо хотелось. Куроо просто дико устал. А ведь завтра нужно будет встать и вновь идти на работу, и послезавтра тоже… Снова видеть всё это, слышать, чувствовать… Безнадёжно. Это всё безнадёжно. Куроо хотел сказать Кенме, что сейчас отдохнет, а потом они поужинают, но сам не заметил, как провалился в тяжёлый сон.

Проснулся Куроо как от толчка, где-то пару часов спустя, всё в той же позе. Тело так затекло, что даже не сразу согласилось двигаться, и отдохнувшим он себя не чувствовал. Куроо со стоном повернул голову и, кажется, разбудил этим Кенму, который тоже успел задремать. 

— Пиздееец… — простонал Куроо, переворачиваясь на спину. 

— Совсем плохо? — спросил Кенма и положил ладонь ему на лоб.

Кенма не расспрашивал его о работе, только так, бывало, интересовался в общем, и Куроо это полностью устраивало. Ему совершенно не хотелось мешать их домашний уют с тем, что творилось в городе. Да, Куроо жаловался периодически, что день был тяжёлый, но упаси его боги было начать пересказывать подробности очередной драки или, того хуже, убийства. Наоборот, он старался забыть всю эту дрянь, как только переступал порог квартиры.

Возможно, стоило хоть разок выговориться. Вдруг тогда стало бы легче. Однако даже представлять, как он вываливает всё на Кенму, было противно, и Куроо молчал. Пока, во всяком случае. Эта тяжесть ещё не достигла критической массы, хотя была к тому близка. 

— Адок уже месяц примерно. Как раз незадолго до нашей встречи начало расходиться, — ответил он. — В последнюю неделю особенно жарко. Но я ещё жив. Это всё благодаря целительным инъекциям тебя.

Куроо поднял руку, подцепил прядь волос Кенмы, потеребил. 

— Глупости какие, — голос Кенмы звучал глухо, смотрел он куда-то в сторону.

— И ничего… — Куроо с усилием сел и потянулся, — …не глупости. Чистая правда. 

Он привлёк Кенму к себе, обнял, поцеловал в висок. 

— Наши с тобой вечера и ночи — единственное, что меня поддерживает, — шепнул Куроо ему на ухо. — Когда становится совсем хреново, я думаю о тебе. Что мне есть, куда возвращаться. Что ты меня ждёшь. Ты ведь ждёшь? 

— …Да, — ответил Кенма после паузы. — Я тебя жду. Ты мой якорь тоже. Только… Куро, я такого не заслуживаю.

Куроо фыркнул. 

— Вот это уж точно глупости. Что за самоуничижение? Никогда от тебя такого не слышал.

Кенма немного отстранился, посмотрел ему в глаза, но быстро отвёл взгляд. Куроо подождал, однако больше никаких слов не дождался. Значит, и не сегодня тоже. Но когда-нибудь Кенма решится и всё ему расскажет, и они справятся с этим вместе. 

— Ладно. Ты вроде говорил про еду до того, как я отрубился. Так чем мы там богаты?

— Да это грёбаный пиздец. 

— Я бы сказал, охуеть пиздецовый пиздец, — губы Укая кривила нервная усмешка. 

Он тяжело опирался о стол перед собой, широко расставив руки, а перед ним двумя высокими стопками громоздились папки. 

— Мы физически не сможем с этим справиться, — покачал головой Акааши. 

— Вот поэтому я и обратился с просьбой прислать нам подмогу, — никто не заметил, в какой момент на летучке появился Некомата. Невысокий, почти неприметный, он стоял чуть в стороне, заложив руки за спину. — Я понимаю, что вы практически выбиваетесь из сил, но прошу вас продолжать держаться. Наши соседи на этой неделе обещали поделиться с нами своим штатом сотрудников, они должны прибыть завтра. До тех пор разрешаю вам не брать пока в работу кражи, хулиганства и прочие мелкие преступления. Сосредоточьтесь на том, что более важно и серьёзно. 

По помещению пронёсся общий вздох облегчения. Папки быстро пересортировали, и несказанно приятно было получить на руки не целую стопку, а всего лишь три. О тех золотых временах, когда за новое дело, случалось, чуть ли не сражались, теперь смешно было и вспоминать.

Атмосфера в участке царила нервная и напряжённая. Все были по уши завалены работой, никто ничего не успевал, друг на дружку почти рычали, стоило сойтись в спорном моменте. Стажёры подрались из-за степлера. Это было бы смешно, если бы одному не пришлось накладывать шов, а другому вправлять выбитые пальцы. Укай рвал и метал. 

Бокуто почти не вылезал из хандры, активность его скатилась чуть ли не до нуля, и он распространял вокруг себя волны уныния. Ещё его тянуло на бессмысленные мрачные рассуждения, и Куроо, который то и дело бывал на взводе, хотелось взять его за шкирятник и хорошенько встряхнуть, а то и вовсе поколотить. С этим всем он уже начинал мечтать об отдельном кабинете. Как с Бокуто справлялся Акааши, который единственный ещё умудрялся заставить его работать, было неясно, но, на месте Некоматы, Куроо выписал бы Акааши премию. Да всем им правительство задолжало по премии. Если, конечно, они переживут это безумие.

— Наш город как будто прокляли, — устало сказала Широфуку, когда они с Куроо пересеклись в хранилище вещдоков. — Это всё… оно не может происходить само собой. Это не может быть нормальным.

Куроо ощутил, как внутри зашевелилось нехорошее предчувствие. 

— А знаешь, — протянул он, — в этом есть смысл.

Широфуку слабо приподняла брови. Куроо прошёлся туда-сюда, побарабанил пальцами по одному из шкафов. Чем дальше, тем более похожей на правду казалась ему захватившая его идея. 

— Это правда не может быть нормальным, я никогда не слышал о таких массированных вспышках преступности, — сказал он. — Но что, если это может быть паранормальным?

Широфуку замерла, глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

Удивительно, что никому ещё раньше не пришла в голову эта мысль. Она казалась такой очевидной теперь. Куроо никогда не слышал про паранормов, провоцирующих совершение преступлений, но это не значило, что таких не существует. 

— Мы должны сообщить Некомате, — произнесла Широфуку почти одними губами. 

К кабинету начальника участка они едва не бежали. 

Шум и суета в офисе поднялись невероятнейшие. Все, кто не был в патруле, сгрудились в том углу с доской и картой города на стене, где обычно проводили летучки. Укай то и дело орал, чтобы все возвращались к своей работе, но даже если кто-то и уходил, то очень скоро возвращался. Людям почудился призрак надежды.

Связались с другими участками. Доска была исписана датами и пометками, в карту воткнуто множество цветных булавок. Шимизу ровным голосом зачитывала даты, места и тип преступления или несчастного случая, дела на которые были заведены в первом и третьем участках, чтобы добавить к их собственным пометкам. Укай писал, Широфуку втыкала булавки. Некомата ушёл совещаться с остальным начальством и из кабинета пока не выходил. Где-то на середине работы вернулись из патруля Бокуто с Акааши, присоединились ко всем присутствовавшим. 

— Паранорм! — Бокуто вцепился себе в волосы. — Чёрт, как мне самому это в голову не пришло?! 

К глазам его отчасти вернулся прежний блеск.

— В этом всём нет последовательности, — заявил Акааши, долго изучавший карту и записи. — Ни концентрации вблизи какой-то точки, ничего. Только виден прогресс по времени и общая зона охвата, а это весь город и немного окрестности. Поймать паранорма, если он действительно есть, нам это всё не поможет. 

— Но, согласись, это невероятно жизнеспособная гипотеза, — сказал Куроо. — Что ещё здесь можно предложить? И потом, ловить будем не мы, если что. Хотя я вот с удовольствием поймал бы и башку нафиг свернул, — он оскалился.

Куроо не представлял, кем нужно быть, чтобы устраивать такое. Столько смертей, боли, поломанных жизней и судеб. Если паранорм есть, то это не человек, это чудовище. Причём подлежащее немедленному уничтожению. 

Из своего кабинета наконец вышел Некомата. Все напряжённые, ожидающие взгляды сразу же обратились на него. 

— Я связался с господами Укаем и Ямиджи, — произнёс Некомата. — Мы обсудили предположительное присутствие паранорма в городе и постановили, что имеет смысл связаться с АДП. Запрос в Агентство уже отправлен. Скорее всего, они пришлют кого-нибудь к нам для проверки. А теперь я прошу вас вернуться к своим делам. Город нуждается в вас, вы сейчас на передовой, и рассчитывать пока людям больше не на кого.

Куроо почувствовал стыд и желание немедленно вернуться к работе. Он торчал здесь бесполезным зрителем больше часа, в то время как мог бы сделать что-нибудь стоящее. Некомата потрясающе умел донести верную мысль без крика и строгости, просто подобрав правильные слова.

Общего подъёма в участке хватило часа на два, затем настроение пошло на спад. Что бы там в итоге ни оказалось, а сейчас было то же, что и вчера: хаос, который нужно было пытаться удержать хоть в каких-то рамках. Но в воздухе ощутимо висело ожидание. Им протянули тонкую соломинку надежды: что придёт кто-нибудь сильный и большой и спасёт всех. Сделает всё хорошо. Наивная, детская надежда, которую до того они не могли себе позволить, потому что сами должны были быть этими сильными и большими для других людей, какими бы усталыми и измученными не были на самом деле. Эта надежда была как тонкая ниточка для человека, который вот-вот сорвётся в пропасть. Куроо очень хотелось, чтобы эта ниточка в итоге превратилась в канат.

— Как ты? — устало спросил Куроо у Кенмы, вернувшись домой ближе к ночи. 

Тот пожал плечами. 

— Ничего… 

— На улицу не выходил?

Кенма мотнул головой. 

— Ну и правильно. Нечего там делать, там такая жесть творится… Не в лучшее время ты приехал в этот город. Знаешь, мы пришли к выводу, что тут должен быть замешан кто-то из паранормов.

Кенма вскинулся и посмотрел на Куроо широко раскрытыми глазами. Лицо его побледнело.

— Вы… нашли его? 

— Нет, какое там, — Куроо махнул рукой. — На людях же не написано, обычные они или из этих. Хотя не знаю, я вживую пока ни одного паранорма не видел, только в интернете и по телеку. Но ты не бойся. Если он есть, его отыщут, — Куроо обнял Кенму и потрепал по волосам. — Отыщут, и ублюдок получит сполна за всё то, что он совершил. Надеюсь, его смерть будет достаточно мучительной. 

За ужином Кенма почти ничего не съел, а когда они переместились на диван, всё посматривал на Куроо искоса, пару раз даже приоткрывал рот, будто собираясь что-то сказать, но затем лишь сжимал губы плотнее. Лицо у него было бледное и печальное. Конечно, и для него творящееся в городе не проходило даром. Эта дрянь влияла на всех.

— Куро, — через какое-то время тихонько позвал он. — Я… 

Он осекся, и Куроо было ясно видно, как ему тяжело решиться сказать то, что он собирался. 

— Не надо, — мягко скал Куроо и взял руки Кенмы в свои. — Не заставляй себя, если правда не хочешь говорить. 

Он осторожно потёр чуть прохладные напряжённые кисти, согревая. 

— Куро, я должен тебе рассказать кое-что. Давно должен был. Но я боюсь, — Кенма скривил губы. — И чем дольше жду, тем хуже становится. Я так жалок. 

— Не надо бояться. Я всё приму.

Кенма покачал головой. 

— Это — вряд ли. Знаешь, я… — он опять умолк, затем прикусил губу и попытался отвернуться, но Куроо его не пустил. 

— Не мучай себя, — сказал он. — Мне больно на это смотреть. Просто знай, что я действительно приму, что бы там такое страшное ни было. 

На лице у Кенмы с полминуты отражалась внутренняя борьба, затем он обмяк. 

— Ты даже не подозреваешь, о чём говоришь, — прошептал он.

Куроо не мог спокойно смотреть на горечь, затаившуюся в опущенных уголках кенминых губ и на отблеск тоски в его глазах. Он притянул Кенму в объятия и потрепал по волосам. Этот жест вошёл в привычку ещё с детских времён, они давно выросли, и раньше Кенма всегда ворчал, когда Куроо так делал, но прекратить было невозможно — руки тянулись сами. Сейчас Кенма не протестовал, и было в этом что-то тревожное. Он как будто не хотел упускать ни одного прикосновения Куроо. Словно однажды они просто закончатся. Куроо не нравилась эта мысль.

Кенма хотел рассказать о родителях? О том, как и почему оказался здесь один без денег и без всего? Что же всё-таки у Кенмы такое случилось?.. 

Когда они уже легли в постель, Кенма нашёл под одеялом руку Куроо, переплел их пальцы.

— Я хотел бы остаться с тобой навсегда, — тихо сказал он, глядя Куроо в глаза. — Это так сопливо звучит, но это правда. 

— Ну так оставайся, — Куроо улыбнулся. — Разве я пытаюсь тебя прогнать? Я наоборот, по-моему, вцепился в тебя всем, чем можно. Так что если кто и жалок, то это я.

Кенма приподнялся и прижался к его виску губами, а потом прошептал что-то, но так тихо, что Куроо не сумел расслышать.

Машина сломалась за два квартала от участка, и пришлось её бросить. Ну всё, это, считай, как минимум выбитые стёкла — при нынешней обстановке и уровню любви к полиции. Люди очень быстро нашли себе козлов отпущения. Как будто полиция не делала всё возможное и невозможное для того, чтобы хоть немного улучшить ситуацию. Как будто можно было просто щёлкнуть пальцами, и всё бы наладилось, а они, гады в форме, отказывались. Куроо забрал с собой то, что посчитал ценным, и оставшееся расстояние прошёл пешком. 

В офисе мелькали новые лица: пришла поддержка от соседей. По-хорошему, стоило бы её запросить на неделю раньше, но никто не ожидал, что события станут развиваться с такой скоростью. В любом случае, теперь должно было стать легче. 

— Все, кто не выглядит так, будто месяц пахал в каменоломне без сна и отдыха — ко мне, — сказал Укай. — Остальные могут немного поделиться с ними своими неначатыми делами. Но не больше одного-двух! — повысил он голос и похлопал по стопке папок перед собой.

Куроо охотно поделился. Его очередь патрулировать была сегодня среди первых, и после летучки в подмогу ему выделили аж двоих. Куроо так и не запомнил, как их зовут — может, потому что они были близнецами. В любом случае, совесть его не мучила: на неё просто не хватало сил. Как и на любопытство. 

Меж тем, тучи над городом как будто сильнее сгустились. Как реальные, так и метафорические. За время патрулирования Куроо с близнецами разогнали две драки, предотвратили одно самоубийство (возможно, просто отсрочили) и одно ограбление. Ещё кто-то кинул из переулка в их машину бутылку с зажигательной смесью, но, к счастью, не попал. Куроо посмеялся бы над вытянувшимися лицами близнецов, но обстановка не располагала.

Когда они вернулись в участок, в общем зале обнаружилось ещё двое незнакомцев. Оба высокие, в тёмно-серых костюмах. Один весь какой-то квадратный, с широкими, хмуро сведёнными к переносице бровями и надменно-отстраненным выражением лица. А второй как ходячая насмешка: тощий, с суетливыми движениями и весь как будто на шарнирах, с неописуемым лицом и всклокоченными рыжими волосами. Куроо точно не видел их утром, таких он бы запомнил.

— Это ребята из АДП, — шепнул Бокуто, подойдя к нему. 

— Резво они своих прислали, мы ж только вчера днём запрос отправили, — удивился Куроо. — Значит, они — паранормы? 

Он ещё раз пристально осмотрел парочку. Рыжий вдруг обернулся, посмотрел Куроо прямо в глаза и вскинул одну бровь. Находиться под прицелом его огромных почти круглых глаз было неуютно, и Куроо отвернулся. 

— Должны быть, я думаю, — ответил Бокуто. — Они разве не все там в своём агентстве такие?

Бокуто тоже рассматривал агентов без стеснения, но на него рыжий почему-то не оглянулся. 

На месте Куроо в кабинете, обложившись ворохом распечаток, сидел Акааши. 

— Простите, Куроо-сан, — сказал он. — Мы думали, что успеем закончить до вашего возвращения. Но нам немного уже осталось, не могли бы вы поработать пока снаружи? 

— Не, ну нормально вообще? — буркнул Куроо. К счастью, сейчас больше давило унынием, чем желанием скандалить, поэтому он просто выудил из-под распечаток одну из своих папок и прихватил со стола трубку телефона. — Бокуто твой, кстати, тоже снаружи, на паранормов пялится. Советую его загнать собственноручно. 

В общем зале было шумно, и Куроо не любил делать звонки в такой обстановке, но деваться было некуда. Так что Куроо уселся на место Акааши, раскрыл папку и принялся за обзвон свидетелей. Звонке на третьем он обнаружил нежелательное к себе внимание со стороны всё того же рыжего агента. Непонятно, почему они вообще тут толклись, а не ушли в кабинет к Некомате, но выяснять Куроо не собирался. Хотя очень хотелось подойти, взять за пуговицу и потребовать, чтобы эти костюмчики занялись своей работой и избавили город от паранормальной дряни. А то как на экскурсию приехали.

Рыжий, тем временем, всё кружил вокруг Куроо, посматривал так и сяк и только что не обнюхивал. Терпеть это скоро стало совсем невозможно. 

— Чего тебе? — буркнул Куроо. 

— Да так… — раздумчиво отозвался рыжий, продолжая зыркать своими ненормальными буркалами навыкате. — Может, чего, а, может, и ничего. Проверить надо, — и пошёл на новый круг.

— Слушай, — проникновенно сказал Куроо, — иди на хуй, а? Мне тут работать нужно. 

— Всем нужно, — безмятежно отозвался рыжий. — Мне в том числе. 

От этих его слов стало ещё неуютнее, чем от взгляда раньше.

Наконец из кабинета Некоматы вышли он сам и Укай. Они переглянулись с агентами, и Укай, хлопнув в ладоши, громко объявил: 

— Так, собрались все!

Когда народ, побросав дела, подтянулся, Некомата сказал: 

— Рад представить вам наших коллег из Агентства по делам паранормов. Они любезно и очень оперативно откликнулись на наш призыв о помощи, — он указал рукой на стоявших рядом агентов.

— Ушиджима Вакатоши, — представился квадратный.

Голос у него тоже был под стать внешности, низкий и глубокий. 

— Тендо Сатори, — рыжий отсалютовал. — И помощь у нас выйдет обоюдная, потому что тот, кто у вас здесь гостит, нам уже давно интересен. 

— Так у нас и правда завёлся паранорм? — озвучил Бокуто так волновавший всех вопрос. 

— Завёлся, ещё как завёлся, — покивал Тендо. — Если столько времени не снимается с места, что это стало весьма заметно.

Куроо раздражало его фиглярство. Жизни людей были в опасности, а этот рыжий клоун выделывался. 

— То есть, вы знаете, кто это такой? — спросил Куроо. 

— Мы пока не знаем его или её в лицо, но способность уже успели немного изучить. Полагаю, все вы знаете, что такое маниакально-депрессивный психоз? — присутствующие покивали. — Так вот, если говорить просто, то он доводит людей до этого состояния. С несколько большим уклоном в депрессию, как вы могли, наверное, заметить. Его влияние вытягивает на поверхность всё негативное, что есть в человеке, растормаживает нервную систему, и мы получаем ещё и неадекватную реакцию на обычные раздражители. Естественно, первыми страдают те, у кого нервы послабее, и люди, склонные к агрессии и насилию. Но в конечном итоге даже вполне уравновешенного человека можно довести. 

— Почему вы не отловили его? Он смертельно опасен! — Куроо сознавал, что тон у него обвиняющий, но поделать ничего с этим не мог.

Тендо кивнул: 

— А ещё умён. Проявление способности мы заметили впервые полгода назад, но захватить носителя не успели. Она или он, видимо, самостоятельно осознал, чем обладает, чем это может окончиться, и успел сбежать. 

— Это что, намёк на то, что сводит с ума он не специально? — Куроо прищурился.

Тендо покачался на каблуках.

— Что ж, мальчики и девочки, как я вижу, вы тут достаточно дремучие, так что устраивайтесь поудобнее. Сейчас Тендо-сенсей прочитает вам маленькую лекцию. И не смотри так, Вакатоши: и им, и нам это будет только на пользу. Кстати, Вакатоши у нас главный, на самом деле, но болтаю обычно я. Так вот, может, вы удивитесь, но не все силы подконтрольны своим владельцам. Некоторые просто не умеют пользоваться способностью аккуратно, а некоторые вообще не способны её сдерживать. Чем раньше проявится способность, тем больше шансов научиться её контролировать, но везёт не всем. Так же многое зависит от природы самой способности. Мы думаем, что здесь как раз случай с неспособностью к контролю. Сила просто льётся из этого человека, независимо от его желания, и воздействует на всех окружающих. А если верно наше предположение о некоторой эмпатической природе способности, то всё ещё и зависит от его собственного эмоционального состояния. Чем более он угнетен и расстроен, тем сильнее он проецирует. В общем, нельзя обижать такого человека, а не то рискуешь пожелать смерти себе самому, как и все твои соседи. 

— То есть — он нечаянно? — Куроо чувствовал, что ему сложно держать себя в руках. — Вот это всё — нечаянно? 

— Типа того. 

Не психанул Куроо, наверное, только потому, что с одной стороны его придержал Бокуто, а с другой — Широфуку. Да что такое? С самого утра почти что крыло. Кто-то расстроил паранорма? 

— Вы в этом уверены? — включился в диалог Акааши. 

— Процентов на девяносто-девяносто пять. Мы не смогли его поймать, потому что потеряли след. У этой силы ведь не мгновенное воздействие, оно накапливается, и если нигде не задерживаться подолгу, то почти себя не проявляет. Ваш город — наша первая зацепка. И серьёзная заявка на успех. Если паранорм вас не покинул, то его что-то здесь крепко держит. Или кто-то, — Тендо обвёл всех глазами, на несколько мгновений задержавшись на Куроо. — Осталось лишь отыскать его или, для начала, людей из его окружения.

— Сложновато будет найти в городе того или тех, кому хуже всего, — печально усмехнулась Широфуку. 

— Нет-нет, всё немного не так, — покачал головой Тендо. — Вам знакомо понятие «око бури»?

— Ну допустим, — ответил Куроо. Он уже достаточно отдышался, чтобы вернуть контроль над собой. — То есть надо найти того или тех, кому менее всех хреново? И как ты предлагаешь это делать? Ходить по домам с опросником «Оцените степень своего отчаяния и желания умереть по шкале от одного до десяти»? 

— Приятно видеть, что кто-то ещё может шутить, — а вот прищурился Тендо совсем неприятно. 

— Когда я перестану шутить, я сдохну, — огрызнулся Куроо. 

— Нет, такого мы не предлагаем. Собственно, вам вообще делать ничего не придётся, это уже наша работа. А данная встреча носит исключительно информационный характер. Познакомиться, друг на друга посмотреть. И ещё, если мы что-то попросим — в основном ответы на вопросы — то от вас требуется это предоставить, и в кратчайшие сроки. А попросить мы можем разное: хоть показания дать, хоть рядом посидеть, хоть домой пригласить. Ну, приятно было побеседовать.

Агенты отправились навестить другие участки, и все вернулись к прерванной работе. Улыбок на лицах не появилось, но проступила некоторая уверенность. Всё-таки, когда в затягивающем тебя болоте находишь ногами твёрдую кочку, появляется больше надежды на будущее. 

От встречи у Куроо осталось премерзкое ощущение, в основном потому, что взглядом Тендо то и дело останавливался на нём. Видимо, неприязнь у них возникла взаимная. Весь оставшийся день Куроо хотелось помыться.

— Куро, — сказал Кенма, — мне надо уйти. 

Они лежали в постели, полуобнявшись. Спать ещё не хотелось, идти в душ было лень, хотя на коже неприятно подсыхала плёнка пота, и Куроо просто лежал, пытаясь растянуть момент и наслаждаясь покоем. Пока Кенма не заговорил.

Куроо ждал и боялся этих слов, и чем дальше, тем больше боялся. Возможный уход Кенмы казался каким-то обрывом в пропасть, за которым уже ничего не будет. 

— Куда? — он постарался не выдать голосом охвативших его чувств. — Зачем?

Кенма молчал, блестя глазами. 

— Ты… хочешь этого?

Кенма прикусил губу и качнул головой. 

— Просто нужно. 

— Прямо сейчас? 

— Лучше да…

Куроо подался вперёд, прижался лбом ко лбу Кенмы. Вплел пальцы в его волосы. 

— Не спеши, — прошептал он. — Погоди немного. Вот закончится вся эта катавасия, мы найдём ублюдка, который тут воду мутит — к нам уже из АДП приехали, кстати, так что недолго осталось — и я возьму отпуск, поеду с тобой. Что бы у тебя ни случилось, тебе необязательно разбираться с этим в одиночку.

Кенма в его руках ощутимо напрягся. Куроо решил, что тот опять боится его реакции на тайну, и обнял Кенму крепче. 

— Я не дам тебя в обиду, — Куроо мягко поцеловал его губы. — Никому и ничему. Спи, скоро всё станет хорошо.

Снилась в эту ночь Куроо какая-то дрянь. Словно он проснулся, а Кенмы рядом не было, и надо было срочно его найти, иначе случится что-то плохое. И Куроо метался по квартире из комнаты в комнату, он знал, что Кенма где-то здесь, но не мог отыскать. Шелестели листовки с заявлением о пропаже, расклеенные по всем стенам, где-то настойчиво капала вода, и Куроо вдруг понял, что в спальне, и что не вода. Красное капало с потолка на постель, в гору сбитых, перекрученных простыней, и Куроо принялся разгребать их. Тяжёлая ткань не поддавалась, путаясь и цепляясь сама за себя намертво, не желала разделяться на отдельные полотнища, а ведь там в глубине кто-то был, и Куроо с ужасом думал, что Кенма. В отчаянии Куроо потянул на себя весь ком простыней разом. Тот был неподъёмно тяжёлым, пачкал липкой влагой, Куроо не удержался на ногах и рухнул под этим весом. Простыни душили, сковывали движения, погребали под собой, Куроо забился изо всех сил, пытаясь выбраться, и проснулся. 

Сердце колотилось как бешеное, вокруг была темнота, руки придавило одеяло, и не сразу получилось отделить реальность от сна. Лицо огладила прохладная ладонь, и голос Кенмы позвал: 

— Куро… Куро!

Куроо глубоко вздохнул и шумно выдохнул. 

— Блядь, — голос хрипел и даже чуть подрагивал. 

— Кошмар?

Куроо выпутался из чёртова одеяла, подгреб Кенму к себе и крепко обнял. 

— Да. 

Он вдыхал знакомый запах, чувствовал знакомые изгибы тела под руками, и неприятное тянущее ощущение внутри постепенно начинало рассасываться. 

— Прости, — тихо произнёс Кенма.

Куроо хмыкнул. 

— Ты-то здесь при чём? 

На самом деле, конечно, при чём, потому что во многом сон был про Кенму. О том, как Куроо было страшно его потерять. Но Куроо не собирался пересказывать содержание кошмара. Ни к чему беспокоить Кенму ещё и этим, хотя наверняка во сне отразился разговор о его уходе, приправленный всем тем, что окружало сейчас Куроо на работе. 

— Останься, — попросил он. — Не уходи. Я люблю тебя.

Но Кенма ушёл.

Когда Куроо вернулся с работы, то вместо тёплого, родного присутствия и включённого света, квартира встретила его холодной пустотой и темнотой. Одолженная Кенме одежда была старательно, но всё равно не очень ровно сложена на краю постели. Сверху на ней лежала записка, прижатая телефоном. Немного кривоватое «Спасибо», чуть ниже — «Прости меня». И ничего больше. Куроо тупо смотрел на записку и отказывался понимать. А потом сорвался с места, подхватил куртку, не глядя пихнул ноги в ботинки и вывалился обратно на улицу. Искать помощи на работе не было смысла, Куроо как никто другой знал, какой у них сейчас перегруз и дикая нехватка людей, даже несмотря на присланную помощь, поэтому он лихорадочно размышлял, куда Кенма мог пойти. Он хотел уехать из города — значит, либо железная дорога, либо автобусы. Куроо метнулся туда и туда, перетряс кассиров в билетных кассах, не стесняясь пользоваться своим служебным положением, явился на дом и поднял с постели тех, кто уже сдал свои смены, но Кенму никто из них не вспомнил. Это вселяло безумную надежду, что тот ещё в городе. Но где его искать? Кенма не ходил гулять, поэтому не знал города и никого в нём, кроме Куроо, так что по домам его искать было бесполезно. Однако мест, чтобы спрятаться, и без того хватало. Правда, за их безопасность никто бы не поручился.

Куроо всю ночь носился по городу, как умалишённый, но Кенмы не было и следа. Мимо мелькали улицы, дворы, подворотни, узкие загаженные переулки. Где-то что-то горело, где-то рыдали, и, похоже, однажды Куроо встретил труп, но сейчас ему было наплевать. Куроо дважды успел ввязаться в драку, ему разбили губу и чуть не свернули кастетом скулу. Люди рыскали по городу, как обезумевшие, ожесточившиеся звери, только и выискивая, на кого бы вылить свои боль, ярость и отчаяние. Куроо и самому хотелось бить и вцепляться зубами, и в какой-то момент он обнаружил себя возле глухой стены, раз за разом вбивающим кулак в кирпичную кладку. В себя его привела острая вспышка боли. Он посмотрел на свою залитую кровью руку, а потом обессиленно привалился к стене.

Кенмы нигде не было.

Куроо готов был завыть. Кенму не остановили ни прямая просьба, ни другие слова. Что-то случилось? Но почему он не попросил помощи? Или всё та проклятая тайна? Кенма был так уверен, что потеряет Куроо, если раскроет её, и потому решил уйти сам? Почему?!

Потеря опустошала. Убивала желание жить и двигаться, окрашивала всё вокруг в чёрный цвет… А, это же влияние паранорма. Кенма, главный свет и спасение, исчез, и оно обрушилось на Куроо со всей силой.

Куроо дотащился до дома, но там, конечно же, ничего не изменилось. Находиться в знакомых стенах, где ещё совсем недавно ему было так хорошо, стало невыносимо. 

На работу Куроо явился, так и не поспав.

— Что, очередное весёлое дельце? — мрачно поинтересовался Бокуто. — Красивый ты, я смотрю.

— Нет, — Куроо несколько секунд тупо смотрел на свой стул, прежде чем тяжело опуститься на него. — Кенма пропал. 

— А, — ответил Бокуто.

Куроо почувствовал, как его мгновенно накрывает бешенством. 

— «А»? И это всё, что ты можешь сказать?! — зло спросил он. — Просто «а»?!

Бокуто вернул взгляд не менее раздраженный. 

— И что ты хочешь услышать? Что какой ужас и давай приложим все усилия? У нас люди чуть ли не каждый день умирают и пропадают. Твой случай лишь один из многих. 

Это было правдой, чистой правдой, но Кенма не был просто одним из многих, только не для Куроо. И, блядь, он считал Бокуто своим другом! 

— Да тебе просто насрать! — выплюнул он. 

— Может, и не насрать, — Бокуто прищурился. — Но я заебался пиздец в край, Куроо, чтобы тебе тут ещё терапию на рабочем месте устраивать. Объяви в розыск, надейся на лучшее. Мне жаль и всё такое.

Куроо закрыл глаза и попытался подышать. 

— Пойдём выйдем, — сказал он тяжело. 

— Иди на хуй.

Куроо вскочил так резко, что стул откатился и ударился о стену. С края стола слетело несколько папок, задетых неосторожным движением, когда Куроо шагнул к столу Бокуто, но он едва заметил это. Бокуто поднялся навстречу, плотно сжав губы и сверкая глазами.

— Я сказал выйдем пойдём! — прорычал Куроо, хватая Бокуто за ворот. 

— А я говорю — иди, куда сказано! — рыкнул Бокуто в ответ, хватая его тоже.

— Я тебя уебу нахрен, — Куроо уже начинало потряхивать. — Рад, что не у тебя случилось? Что это не Акааши?

Глаза у Бокуто полыхнули чистой яростью. 

— Совсем ёбу дал? И меня с собой не ровняй, если сам не видишь ничего кроме!

Ярость внутри Куроо взметнулась с небывалой силой. Да он сейчас просто…

— Прекратите немедленно.

Ощущение было — как будто целая тонна обрушилась на плечи. Куроо пригнуло вниз, колени подломились, и он сначала бухнулся на них, а затем и вовсе распластался по полу. Неведомая тяжесть давила, плющила, не позволяя и пальцем шевельнуть. Куроо мог только лежать и судорожно втягивать воздух, стараясь не задохнуться. Рядом с ним точно так же лежал Бокуто. 

— Ладно, ладно, Вакатоши, хватит с них, — послышался голос Тендо. — Они раскаялись и больше не будут. Правда же?

Тяжесть ещё держалась несколько секунд, потом отступила. Слегка ошалевший и ничего не понимающий Куроо сел и оглянулся. В дверях их с Бокуто кабинета стоял Ушиджима, тяжело глядя из-под сурово нахмуренных бровей. За его плечом маячил ухмыляющийся Тендо. 

— Поздравляю, — сказал он. — Вы только что познакомились с силой нашего чудесного Вакатоши. И скажу вам по секрету: ваши кости остались целы только потому, что он так пожелал.

— Тендо. 

— Что? Я всего лишь пояснил. 

— Драки на рабочем месте недопустимы, — тяжело уронил Ушиджима. — Я был лучшего мнения о вашем самоконтроле. 

Он развернулся и ушёл.

— Берегите свои косточки! — пропел Тендо. — Особенно ты, — и он посмотрел прямо на Куроо.

Тендо ушёл тоже, и оказалось, что за ними стоял бледный, взволнованный и раздраженный Акааши. Он зашёл в кабинет, присел перед всё ещё дезориентированным Бокуто, который, как и Куроо, сидел на полу, и положил руки ему на плечи.

— Успокойтесь! — сказал Акааши. — Ещё не хватало, чтобы полиция превратилась в такой же машущий кулаками неадекватный сброд, что ходит по улицам, — он обернулся к Куроо. — Я тоже был о вас лучшего мнения.

Сила. Паранормальные способности. Вот что это было. Куроо почувствовал себя очень маленьким и незначительным — кем-то, кого можно походя раздавить одним пальцем. Вот они какие, паранормы: раздавят и дальше пойдут. И разница между Ушиджимой и тем, который прячется в городе, только в том, что один делает это осознанно, а второй нет. Но спасения нет ни от кого.

Куроо было так плохо. 

— Все были обо мне лучшего мнения, — хрипло сказал он. — Все, кроме одного.

Кенма, почему ты решил, что я брошу тебя?

Куроо всё плескал и плескал себе в лицо холодной водой, будто она была способна смыть ту дрянь, что пропитала уже весь воздух в городе. Скрипнула дверь: в туалет зашёл Бокуто. Остановился в паре шагов.

— Прости, — глухо произнёс Куроо. 

— Угу, — отозвался Бокуто. — Ты тоже. 

Выглядел он измятым и потрёпанным, и очень, очень усталым.

— Блядский паранорм. 

Он помолчали. Куроо плеснул водой ещё раз и закрыл кран, уставился на своё отражение в зеркале. У отражения было бледное, осунувшееся лицо с распухшей губой и тёмным кровоподтёком на скуле, чёрные тени под глазами и отчаяние в этих самых глазах. 

— Мне жаль, — тихо сказал Бокуто. — Чёрт, мы ведь так и не познакомились с ним… 

— Да, — Куроо рвано выдохнул. — Он мог уехать из города. Хотел. Не знаю. Я… Чёрт. 

Он зажмурился, пытаясь восстановить над собою контроль. Его мотало из крайности в крайность, и, наверное, надо было выпить что-нибудь из разрешённого, из той аптечки, что передали вчера из больницы, чтобы не развалиться совсем. Куроо почувствовал руку Бокуто у себя на плече. 

— Эй, мы поспрашиваем вместе с остальным, ладно? — сказал тот. — Сам понимаешь, отдельно никого не выделят и тебя не отпустят, но можно хоть так. Я попрошу Акааши. У тебя фотка есть?

Конечно, у Куроо были фотки. Одну он даже, в порыве невероятной сентиментальности, поставил себе на заставку телефона, и не сказать, чтобы это было таким уж плохим решением, если помогало пережить очередной дерьмовый день. А особенно хороша была последняя фотография, на которой Кенма сидел на кровати, глядя в окно, замотанный в сползающую с одного плеча простыню, а на ключице у него ясно виден был засос, оставленный Куроо. Куроо представил, как даёт её в качестве ориентировочной Бокуто, и чуть не засмеялся. Нет, определённо нужно было что-нибудь принять. 

— Фотка есть. Я скину.

Препараты были хорошие. По крайней мере, Куроо попустило аж на несколько часов. Правда, взамен пришло некоторое отупение, но это в любом случае было гораздо лучше, чем истерика. Так что он почти равнодушно слушал о том, как Тендо рассказывал про поисковик паранормов: 

— Такая штучка… Срабатывает она редко, но бывает. В основном тогда, когда способность долго применяют. К счастью, у нас как раз такой случай. Радиус большой, жрёт много энергии. Мы включили его у вас на подстанции…

Потом Куроо кому-то звонил, что-то писал. Ездил по улицам, состояние которых напоминало фильмы об апокалипсисе. Жить не хотелось, дышать не хотелось, но с этим относительно справлялись таблетки. Ещё они не дали ему закричать, когда Бокуто, посмотрев на присланное фото, сочувственно сказал «Красивый!». 

К вечеру действие ослабло, и Куроо впервые в жизни испугался участи наркомана. Потому что впервые подумал, что мог бы им стать.

Кенма. Кенма. Кенма. 

Ему нужно было найти Кенму.

Машина визжала тормозами на поворотах, её заносило так сильно, что каждый раз казалось, она вылетит с дороги. Но Куроо было плевать. В его ушах продолжало звучать сообщение: «Внимание всем постам, паранорм обнаружен. Западное шоссе, двадцать километров от города. Приказ блокировать движение и не пропускать гражданских. К объекту не приближаться». Только в рот имел Куроо это «не приближаться». Эта тварь искалечила город, отобрала у него возможность найти Кенму, а теперь собиралась сбежать. Ну уж нет! Куроо догонит и вцепится ублюдку в глотку, и ничто, абсолютно ничто его не остановит. Отчаянная, горькая злость затопляла Куроо до краёв. Хотелось выть, хотелось ругаться самыми грязными словами и бить так, чтобы капала вместо слёз алая солёная кровь. Кенма ушёл, Кенма пропал, с ним могло случиться всё, что угодно. Он мог умереть. Думать об этом было невыносимо, не думать — невозможно, Куроо стискивал зубы и руль до боли, гнал машину вперёд по горному серпантину. Было хуже, чем когда-либо, и, значит, скорее всего паранорм был близко, раз его влияние ощущалось так сильно. Куроо пролетел мимо перевернутого, застывшего на краю обрыва автобуса. Ему махали какие-то люди, но он не остановился. Потом навстречу попалась рыскавшая из стороны в сторону, без оглядки на разметку, машина. Кажется, сидевший за её рулём человек плакал. Ещё об одной машине напоминало лишь проломленное ограждение. 

— Что ж ты за тварь такая? — хрипел Куроо, выворачивая руль. — Что за тварь?!

Давно надрывалась рация, пытаясь докричаться до него голосом диспетчера, Куроо сорвал трубку и швырнул её об пол, но та не разбилась, повисла на шнуре, продолжая взывать. Раздавить её каблуком пока не было возможности.

То, что он прибыл на место, Куроо скорее интуитивно почувствовал, чем понял. Смертной тоской накрыло с особой силой, да и декорации выглядели соответственно: впереди, перегородив одну из полос, горели две столкнувшиеся машины и неподвижно лежал кто-то на асфальте. В стороне, распахнув двери, стояла ещё одна машина, полицейская, но не из их города. Рядом с ней стоял на коленях человек в форме и баюкал в ладонях развёрнутый дулом к себе пистолет. Куроо резко тормознул, выскочил на дорогу едва ли не на ходу и выхватил собственное оружие. Другой полицейский уже раскрывал рот, собираясь засунуть дуло пистолета туда, когда Куроо подлетел к нему и пинком выбил оружие из рук. Человек вскрикнул, хватаясь за повреждённое запястье, и завалился на бок, но перелом руки явно был лучше вынесенных мозгов.

Куроо огляделся. Гудело пламя, рассеивая вечернюю темноту, за спиной плакал раненый, издалека слышался шум вертолёта… Паранорм стоял возле ограждения, разделявшего дорогу и пропасть, спиной к Куроо. Это был он, несомненно он, потому что кто ещё мог так спокойно стоять в бушующем вокруг эмоциональном аду. На паранорме была куртка с поднятым капюшоном, он был не очень высоким, щупловатым на вид, и совсем не казался опасным. Куроо затрясло. Он поднял пистолет и выстрелил, давил и давил на курок, но руки ходили так сильно, что ни одна пуля не попадала в цель, все они лишь бессмысленно уходили в пространство. Паранорм не сдвинулся с места, только весь сжался, втянул голову в плечи. Рассчитывал на свою силу? Куроо опустил пистолет с полностью расстрелянной обоймой и попытался нащупать в кармане новую. Что-то настойчиво цепляло сознание, обойма почему-то не попадалась, хотя Куроо был уверен, что её брал, а потом он понял. Куртка на паранорме выглядела знакомо: совсем такая же была на Кенме в ночь их первой встречи. Пришлось на секунду зажмуриться — такой резануло болью, — а затем окатило кипящей ненавистью. Как посмел этот… этот… Куроо зашарил по карманам с удвоенным усердием. Сейчас он его пристрелит. Убьёт гада, и пусть это даже будет последним, что Куроо в жизни сделает, но это будет конец. Справедливая месть. За город, за Кенму. Кенма. Где же ты, Кенма? Без тебя остаётся только умереть от тоски…

Куроо понял, что прекратил искать и замер, поддавшись этому вязкому отчаянию, что заполняло всё вокруг. Просто стоял и смотрел на паранорма, не отрываясь, на проклятую, некстати знакомую куртку. Куроо заставил пальцы шевелиться, и в конце концов почувствовал в глубине кармана холодный прямоугольник обоймы. Руки были неуклюжими и словно чужими. Обойма вывернулась из пальцев и звонко ударилась об асфальт, пришлось наклоняться и поднимать. Сверху налетел приблизившийся шум вертолёта, паранорм повернул голову в ту сторону, капюшон немного сполз, и из-под него показалась светлая прядь. Куроо застыл. Нет. У него галлюцинации. Нет. Это было слишком плохо, чтобы стать правдой. 

Но в глубине души Куроо уже знал. 

Он знал. 

В нарастающем рёве мотора и визге шин из-за поворота, со стороны, противоположной городу, вылетела машина, зацепила боком одну из горевших, пронеслась мимо. Паранорм обернулся. 

Их разделяла целая дорога, и было не так уж светло от огня, но Куроо смотрел в лицо Кенмы, в его глаза, и видел в них отчаяние. Холодное, глубокое, бесконечное. Оно взметнулось до самого чёрного неба огромной волной и обрушилось вниз. Как цунами, сметая всё на своём пути. С грохотом врезалась во что-то машина. Захлебнулся отчаянным кашлем мотор вертолёта, и где-то в неправдоподобном далеке раздался взрыв.

Куроо хотел умереть. 

Так хотел. 

Из ослабевших рук выпали пистолет и обойма. Куроо пошатнулся.

Почему? 

Его словно разрывало напополам. Куроо любил Кенму так сильно, что хотелось кричать, он больше не мыслил своей жизни без него, он был готов бросить что угодно, чтобы быть с ним. Кенма стал его смыслом. И в то же время — Кенма был тем, кто медленно, но верно убивал этот город и людей вокруг себя, и самого Куроо тоже. Все самоубийства, пропажи, насилие и жестокость, отчаяние — всё это было виной Кенмы. Даже если тот не хотел, если просто не был способен контролировать свои паранормальные способности. Это не было тем, что можно понять и простить. Люди не простят Кенме этого. А Куроо… Куроо просто задыхался от боли. И он сделал шаг вперёд.

Где-то люди сходили с ума, накрытые новой волной, убивали себя и других. Возможно, это были друзья Куроо, которые остались в городе. Где-то, наверное, мчалась машина, которая везла сюда Ушиджиму и Тендо, команду специалистов со сверхспособностями, задачей которых было находить и раскатывать в пыль. Здесь, на почти пустынной дороге, освещённой лишь багровыми отблесками пламени, Куроо шёл вперёд. Шёл к Кенме, безотрывно глядя ему в глаза. Потому что не мог иначе.


End file.
